


All I Want For Christmas Is A Sourwolf

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [10]
Category: Stiles Stilinski - Derek Hale
Genre: M/M, Noel - Freeform, Teen Wolf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, propriété de Jeff Davis.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Stiles trépignait d’impatience, pas que d’habitude, il ne ressemblait pas une pile électrique chargé à fond, mais dans quelques heures noël serait là et bien sûr, toute la meute avait été invité par ses soins dans la maison familiale Stilinski ainsi que certaines personnes qui lui manquait et tous avaient répondu présent.  
Jackson venait d’Angleterre, il avait commencé une amitié étrange depuis qu’ils avaient discuté sur un sujet top secret qui n’appartenait qu’à eux, après avoir eu besoin d’aide de la part de Jackson sur une créature qui terrorisait son campus et depuis ils discutaient une à deux fois par semaine via Skype alors quand l’hyper actif lui avait envoyé son invitation, Jackson n’avait pas hésité une seconde.  
Isaac avait répondu présent a son invitation, Ma ’Stiles demandait Isaac exécuté, le jeune Lahey avait une admiration pour le jeune hyper actif, car malgré sa nature tout à fait humaine, il était le premier à se rendre sur les champs de bataille, à faire les recherches qui s’imposaient, le premier à être présent quand quelqu’un avait besoin d’aide, de jour comme de nuit.  
Scott obligatoirement, Stiles ne pouvait pas fêter noël sans son frère de cœur, et qui dit Scott dit Alison, le couple parfait aux pays des bisounours, par contre il avait invité Mr Argent avec bon cœur, vu qu’il ne restait plus que lui dans cette famille.  
En parlant de Mr Argent, Stiles avait invité Peter Hale l’oncle de Derek, quel est le rapport entre les deux hommes me demanderiez-vous, et bien Stiles avait surpris Mr Argent et Oncle Zombie dans une position très étroite et intime, que Stiles aimerait oublier, mais l’image est gravée dans sa rétine, mais ça s’est une autre histoire, un jour, je vous la raconterais.  
Bien sûr qui dit famille Hale, dit meute, donc Stiles avait invité Cora Hale la jeune sœur de Derek, qui avait accepté quand il avait abordé le sujet de son frère.  
Il avait invité aussi Boyd et Erica le couple mi-sauvage mi-sage de cette famille recomposé, Boyd avait acquiescé qu’en a Erica, elle lui avait sauté au coup pour le remercier.  
Deaton avait accepté de se joindre à eux, mais plus tard dans la soirée, car il était de garde.  
Lydia avait bien sur mis une condition à sa venue, elle voulait que Danny et Ethan se joignent à eux, ce que Stiles avait bien entendu accordé.  
Tous sauf une personne qui avait disparu trois semaines plutôt et seul Cora savait que son frère allait bien, mais ne savait pas s’il viendrait car il restait très évasif et grognon comme à son habitude, mais plus en période de noël ou ses souvenirs de famille lui faisaient mal, je nomme Derek Hale.

Stiles avait économisé pendant plus de six mois pour offrir un cadeau à chacun de ses amis ou plutôt à chaque membre de sa « famille », il se retourna et vérifia toute la décoration et l’installation de la table, le sapin de noël agrémenté de guirlande noir, or et rouge, des boules blanches et noires avec l’Etoile de neige que sa mère avait achetée il y a quelques années, trônant dans le salon entouré de cadeaux de tailles multiples.  
Puis il s’occupa de finaliser la table, vérifiant la position des couverts et l’emplacement de chacun, il s’était surpassé cette année, le thème Noir et Or l’avait interpellé quand il avait aperçu une écharpe à l’effigie de son équipe de sport favorite dans la vitrine du magasin et il avait décidé que ces couleurs se marier bien ensemble.  
Il prit la direction de la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de ses chapons et des pommes de terre qui cuisaient avec, puis s’occupa de la salade d’accompagnement, son père était parti chercher les dix bouteilles de champagne qu’il avait commandé avec Melissa, Stiles sourit à cette dernière, Scott et lui avaient bien compris leur manège à tous les deux, comme s’ils n’avaient pas compris qu’ils étaient ensemble, mais ils avaient décidé de rien dire tant que leurs parents ne le feraient pas.  
Quand les deux adultes revinrent avec le chargement, Stiles eut une soudaine pulsion, une envie, un besoin, il embrassa son père et Melissa, puis prit ses clés de voiture et courut à l’extérieur, monta dans sa jeep et roula sans donner d’explications à part un « je reviens » vite fais à son père.  
Quand il arriva à destination, son cœur battait à la chamade, il s’était arrêté en route pour prendre deux bouquets de fleurs, des camélias pour lui et des roses pour celui qu’il aimait, qu’il avait appris à connaitre, à déchiffrer ses grognements, mais à qui il n’avait pas encore pu dire ses sentiments de peur de se faire chambrer ou se faire rire au nez, quoique Derek ne riait jamais mais quand même.  
Le temps de ce mois de décembre était parfait, frais, sec mais surtout neigeux. Le paysage du cimetière changé du tout au tout, il passait gaie au printemps quand les premiers bourgeons faisaient leur sortie, joyeux en été avec toutes ses couleurs et ses fleurs au soleil, sinistre en automne quand halloween arrivait et pur en hiver quand la neige recouvrée chaque parcelle, immaculée d’un blanc pur l’atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait la plupart du temps.  
Il marcha un moment avant de trouver le caveau familial qu’il cherchait, parce que bien sûr avec la neige, il avait du mal à s’y retrouver.  
Quand enfin, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait, il nettoya un peu le devant et déposa les roses blanches devant le caveau familial Hale.  
_ Bonjour Madame Hale, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël… Non Derek n’a pas pu venir… Je sais, il n’est pas venu depuis un moment, mais il faut le comprendre, c’est dur pour lui, vous lui manquez tellement… Je sais qu’il reste Cora, mais elle est loin la plupart de l’année et Peter, ben, c’est Peter ! ... Je suis vraiment un boulet tombé amoureux de votre fils grognon et taciturne, Stiles ricana une seconde et tourna un peu la tête pour voir un autre prénom, bonjour Laura, il baissa les yeux, je suis désole, je n’ai pas réussi à dérider ton frère comme je te l’ai promis la dernière fois… Non, je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire que…  
Un craquement de brindilles fit sursauter Stiles qui se retourna brutalement cherchant du regard d’où pouvait venir le bruit, une main sur son cœur qui battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine.  
_ Bon je te laisse Laura, je dois aller voir quelqu’un avant de partir rejoindre les autres, je te souhaite un joyeux noël, Stiles se retourna et marcha au ralenti, le temps commencer à se rafraîchir, le vent commença à souffler violement et froidement.  
Stiles arriva sur la tombe de sa mère et fit de même pour la précédente, il nettoya un peu et posa les camélias, fleur favorite de Claudia Stilinski, puis posa sa main sur la stèle, il ferma les yeux et laissa couler ses larmes sans le vouloir.  
_ Maman…. Je suis désole, je ne suis pas venu depuis un moment… J’y arriver pas, tu me manques tant et j’ai tant de choses à te dire, je sais que tu sais, car tu sais toujours tout, mais je sais que tu es heureuse pour lui, oui, je sais papa et Mélissa ça fait bizarre non ? MOI ?!? Ben moi, je suis amoureux maman, mais il ne m’aimera jamais, déjà parce qu’il est hétérosexuel et surtout qu’il n’aime personne, mais il est tellement beau et gentil, derrière sous sa carapace de colère, je sais qu’il cache ses sentiments à cause de cette garce de Kate… Désolé maman pour mon langage, oui maman, c’est une longue histoire, mais… Pourquoi je l’aime ? Bonne question maman, eh bien, il est… Wow, grand brun des yeux a si perdre dedans, des muscles de partout et des fois quand il sourit…. Et c’est rare… C’est une myriade de papillons qui volent… Mais lui ne m’aime pas, je le sais, il me grogne toujours dessus dès que j’ouvre la bouche, me cogne sur toutes les surfaces possibles dès je ne suis pas d’accord avec lui…  
Stiles discuta comme ça pendant une heure, puis se rappelant le froid et l’heure, il se leva brutalement, mais glissa sur la neige et bascula en avant la tête la première sur stèle et tomba inconscient au sol, du sang coula de sa blessure.


	2. Derek's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis je vous poste la suite de ma fiction de NOEL, je vous laisse lire et juger par vous même si elle vous plait, je reprécise qu'il y aura deux chapitres par semaine, donc 8 chapitres jusqu'au 24 et 25 Décembre 2015, un chapitre spécial 31 et après on reprend les nouveaux chapitres de mes autres fictions qui sont en cours d'écriture soit en cours de correction, voila voila, je vous souhaite une bon e lecture, laissez moi un petite rw pour me dire si vous aimez, si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies.
> 
> TW ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de J.D. sauf l'histoire.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Derek ? Souffla las Cora.  
Cora était arrivée il y a de ça, trois jours à Beacon Hills et avait dû mentir à Stiles, le jeune homme qui avait fait des pieds et des mains lors de l’épisode des Alphas pour la sauver, depuis elle avait une dette envers lui, même si elle savait que Stiles ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, pour lui, il avait agi à l’instinct, il voulait les aider, les sauver, mais surtout prouver à Derek qu’il était assez courageux pour faire partie de la meute.  
À leur rencontre, Cora l’avait sous-sous-estimé et surtout elle l’avait brutalisé, parce qu'il dégageait une douce odeur de miel et pêches, une aura de bien-être et d’apaisement, puis il l’avait sauvée.  
Quand elle avait décidé de partir dans une meute au Mexique, ils avaient continué à dialoguer via internet sans que Derek en soit au courant, et au fil de leur dialogue, Cora avait compris que le jeune hyper actif avait des sentiments plus que profond pour son frère.  
Puis vint le Nogitsune et quand son frère l’avait appelé pour lui expliquer la situation, quand la bataille finale avait été fini, sauvant Alison à la dernière minute et tuant le renard maléfique, elle avait su que son frère avait les mêmes sentiments que Stiles, mais que lui les refoulés de peur d’être trahi et blessé encore une fois.  
Elle savait que la vie sentimentale de son frère était quand même une épave, Paige, une humaine qu’il avait dû délivrer de ses souffrances à cause de son oncle, Kate une chasseuse psychotique qui avait détruit leur famille dans un incendie meurtrier, Jennifer Blake une Darach folle qui l’avait envouté pour se servir de lui, puis la belle mercenaire Braeden partit à la recherche d’une mission suicidaire cherchant la célèbre louve du désert avec sa cousine Malia.  
Cora jeta un œil à Derek qui n’avait pas bougé d’un iota, installé dans son fauteuil dans le salon du loft, un livre a la main, la seule chose qui avait bougé, c’est sa tête qui s’était fixée sur elle, les sourcils remontés essayant de comprendre les sentiments de sa sœur, ses relents de colère de haine, mais aussi d'incompréhensions.  
_ Je ne joue pas Cora, je ne suis pas un gamin, j’ai d’autres choses à faire c’est tout…  
_ Ah oui ? Dis-moi Derek, vas-y dis-moi ce que tu as d’autres à faire le soir de noël, Stiles m’a demandé de venir, je suis là, mais toi, tu te caches dès qu’il arrive, j’ai dû lui mentir, lui dire que je ne t’avais pas vu, tu aurais vu son regard tellement triste…  
Derek baissa les yeux, il l’avait vu ce regard peiné, sentit son cœur se serrer, son odeur de tristesse sortir de tous ses pores, il avait failli sortir de sa cachette pour le prendre dans ses bras, l’enfermer dans une bulle de douceur.  
_ Tu connais ses sentiments pour toi, et moi je connais tes sentiments….  
_ CORA !!!  
Elle sursauta comme une gamine prise sur le fait d’une bêtise en cours, pourtant, elle n’avait jamais eu peur de son frère, mais elle avait senti un sentiment de douleur dans le grognement de Derek.  
_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous gueulez encore de bon matin, Peter descendit les escaliers avec un livre dans une main et un café dans l’autre, il renifla l’air ambiant et se mit à sourire, alors encore une discussion à propos de notre cher futur émissaire, compagnon de notre loup grognon…  
_ Peter si tu ne veux pas mourir… Encore, je te conseille de te taire, grogna Derek.  
_ Tu ne fais plus peur mon cher neveu, Peter posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail central de la cuisine ainsi que son livre, se retourna en croisant les bras et s’appuyant sur celui-ci, il fit monter sa colère et fit briller ses yeux.  
Derek et Cora n’avaient pas eu peur de Peter depuis longtemps, mais l’aura de colère qu’il dégageait les firent frissonner.  
_ J’ai peut-être eut un moment de folie et fait des erreurs mais…  
_ TU AS TUE LAURA, hurla Derek  
_ SILENCEEEEEE !!!!  
Derek tomba à genoux à côté de Cora qui était stupéfaite par la puissance de Peter pourtant celui-ci était un beta à l’heure actuel.  
_ Sale morveux, nous avons tout perdu lors de l’incendie, mère, frère, père, sœur, femme et enfants, je me suis retrouvé seul dans un semi-coma pendant des années sans personnes à mes côtés, mon loup ne rêver que d’une chose, s’était la vengeance, alors oui j’ai laissé mon loup me dominer et le laissait faire ce qu’il voulait, j’en suis malade tous les jours d’avoir tué ma nièce, mon cœur saigne à chaque secondes qui passent, Peter se calma puis se servit un second café, pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire en premier, il se tourna vers Derek en plongea son regard dans le sien, tu n’as pas à te blâmer des erreurs que tu as faites, Paige ! Ce n’était pas ta faute, c’est la mienne, Kate ! Ce n’était pas ta faute, tu étais un gamin bourré aux hormones et cette putain a joué là-dessus, l’incendie, tu ne l’as pas allumé, ensuite Jennifer t’as envouté, bon Braeden est une exception, mais passons, Peter but son café et posa la tassa avant de s’approcher de son neveu et poser une main sur son épaule, au cas où tu n’aurais pas regardé sur les abords de ton histoire, mais Stiles ou un membre de sa famille était toujours à nos côtes pendant ces tragédies, c’est le Shérif adjoint Stilinski qui était de service le soir de la mort de Paige, tu ne t’en souviens pas, mais tu as rencontré Stiles le soir de l’incendie et c’est lui qui t’a consolé, oui, c’est un petit Stiles qui t’a consolé ce soir-là, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t’en souviens pas, Peter répondit à la question muette de Cora, c’est Deaton qui me l’a dit, il était au poste du shérif avec Laura et lui, ensuite Jennifer a kidnapper John, et vers qui s’est tourné Stiles ?  
_ Moi ! Répondit Derek sombrement  
_ Voilà, Peter se dirigea vers la porte coulissante, pris sa veste et l’ouvrit, et juste pour que tu le sache, Talia était devenu amie avec Claudia Stilinski lors de sa dernière année de vie quand elle fut admise à l’hôpital et s’était pris d’affection pour Stiles, qu’elle avait déjà surnommé son petit renard argenté, Peter se tourna vers son neveu et fut heureux de voir le visage choqué de Derek à l’annonce du surnom et partit.  
_ Petit renard argenté ? Maman connaissait Stiles et sa maman, attend et c’est quoi cette histoire de …. Derek ? Cora s’inquiéter de la pâleur de son frère, le sang de son visage semblait disparaitre à vu d’œil.  
_ C’est petit … Petit renard argenté !!!! Derek n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, Stiles était le petit renard argenté de sa mère, elle lui avait fait promettre quelque chose trois jours avant l’incendie, mais il n’avait jamais pu l’honorer.  
Derek revint à lui et se mit à sourire comme un enfant devant des cadeaux de noël, Cora prit peur, elle n’avait jamais vu son frère sourire comme ça.

Derek embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et la prise dans ses bras et l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, prit sa veste en cuir et sortit en courant du loft devant l’incompréhension totale de sa sœur.

**  
*

Apres avoir suivi Stiles jusqu’au cimetière, il le vit parler à sa mère et déposer ses fleurs préfères devant le caveau familiale, son téléphone vibra lui indiquant qu’un texto était arrivé, à la vue de l’expéditeur, il le lut et après avoir déchiffrer l’écriture de Scott McCall, il essaya discrètement de partir mais s’il n’avait pas envie, une demande urgente du True Alpha, il viendrais voir Stiles avant la soirée, il marcha sur une branche sans le faire exprès et se stoppa net, puis il se dirigea vers l’entrée du cimetière tout sourire et le cœur enfin joyeux.  
Quand il posa sa main sur le portail, Derek sentit un pincement au cœur, sa vue se brouilla et s’effondra sur le sol neigeux et pour dernière pensée son compagnon, le petit renard argenté.


	3. The she-wolf and the small Silver Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui c'est Stiles qui retrouve son fantôme de noël avec des réponses a la clé.
> 
> Je voudrais qu'on remercie ma beta spécial christmas fic Malicya, un big up et un gros merci pour elle.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Stiles sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, dessinant des arabesques dans le cou, grattouillant la nuque, une femme chantonna à voix basse et de façon mélodieuse une berceuse que lui chuchotait sa mère lorsqu’il était enfant.  
Stiles était bien, là, allongé sur son lit, une petite couette sur lit, la tête sur les genoux de… Sur les genoux ? Dans son lit ?  
Il se releva brusquement et observa la femme qui le regardait avec amour et douceur avec un petit sourire amusé, un sentiment de déjà vu en regardant la femme aux cheveux noir de jais, elle ressemblait a….  
_ Bonjour mon petit renard argenté, Stiles se leva précipitamment s’emmêlant les pieds dans les draps et tombant sur les fesses au sol.  
Stiles grimaça sous la douleur sourde de son ego face à la mère de son… De son rien du tout, il secoua la tête pour sortir cette idée de la tête, il leva les yeux vers Talia Hale qui soit disant passant était…  
_ Morte ?!? Oui jeune Stiles ! Je suis bien morte, je suis une sorte de Fantôme-Garou revenu d’entre les morts pour te montrer la voie, je suis une sorte de fantôme du passé qui vient dans ton présent pour t’aider à trouver ta voie du futur, Talia sourit moqueusement devant la tête ahurie du jeune homme, Stiles quant à lui était subjugué par le sarcasme de Talia, a cote de Derek, maman Hale avait de l’humour puis il tiqua sur le surnom, ce surnom que lui avait donné une femme gentille qui s’occupait de sa mère a l’hôpital avant son décès.  
_ Appel moi Talia, parce que femme gentille ça fais très…  
_ Enfantin et je crois que tu es un jeune homme a ton âge, Stiles fini la phrase que lui avait dit Talia à leur rencontre deux semaines avant la mort de sa mère, mais alors vous êtes…  
_ La maman de Derek, continua Talia en souriant encore plus, elle se leva, réajusta sa chevelure en les attachant avec un élastique, puis défroissa sa chemise noire et son pantalon tailleur gris perle, puis observa Stiles qui faisait marcher ses neurones et mettant à la bonne place toutes les pièces du puzzle.  
_ Attendait je savais bien que j’avais déjà vu Laura quelque part, elle est venue avec vous une fois, mais j’étais trop petit pour m’en souvenir complètement et…J’ai l’impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose d’autre, c’est étrange non ? Ah oui, Stiles s’approcha de Talia et en signe de soumission et de respect, il baissa la tête du côté gauche et exposa sa gorge devant l’Alpha loup complet Talia Hale.  
_ Mon fils a de la chance d’avoir un compagnon qui connait les règles de bienséances et de respect chez les loups, Talia fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage triste de Stiles, qu’y a-t-il jeune Stilinski ?  
_ Je ne suis pas le compagnon de Derek, il est vrai que je l’aime mais ça s’arrête là, alors si vous considérez les plaquages violents contre toutes les surfaces dures, ou les rencontres musclés avec mon volant de jeep comme des preuves d’amour alors c’est de la rage plus que de l’amour, quoique pour un clébards avoir la rage est assez commune…  
_ STILES ?? Respire !!!  
_ Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, j’ai traité votre fils de…  
_ Sac à puces, de clébard sans cervelle, ne t’inquiète pas Cora et Laura lui on dis bien pire, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au loin comme perdu dans ses souvenirs, nombres de disputes que j’ai dû gérer avec ses trois-là, mon dieu, pas un pour relever l’autre, Laura aimait taquiner son frère, Cora aussi d’ailleurs, des fois Derek et Cora se mettais à deux pour embêter Laura, Talia sourit aux souvenirs qu’elle évoquait, tu sais Stiles, elle se tourna vers lui, je n’avais pas vu Derek sourire depuis l’incendie sauf quand tu es dans les parages à le faire grogner ou alors quand tu déposes des fleurs, merci pour les camélias au fait, devant notre caveau familiale…  
_ Attendez !!! Vous nous voyez ?? Derek m’a vu ?? Oh mon dieu, il va me tuer !! Attendez, je viens d’y penser, je suis où ? Oh non-non non, je ne peux pas être mort, mon père va me ressusciter et me tuer, je peux pas le laisser tout seul, il bouffe n’importe quoi quand je suis pas là, Scott, il est perdu quand je suis malade, alors vous imaginez si je meurs, bon ok, il y a Alison, mais ils vivent aux pays des licornes poilues, c’est deux-là, Stiles se prit la tête entre les mains, mes louveteaux vont être perdu aussi, je ne vais plus pouvoir avoir mes discussions avec mon petit Jackson, je vais plus pouvoir….  
_ Stiles ?  
_ Faire des blagues avec mon Zac, je pourrais même pas essayer mes blagues graveleuses et mes sous-entendu tordus avec Peter et Mr Argent, j’avais un super cadeau pour le Batwoman et mon maitre Jedi, Je ne pourrais jamais féliciter Lydia pour son prix de math, je pourrais pas embêter Danny avec Derek…  
_ Stiles ??  
_ Oh putain Derek, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je l’aime et me prendre un autre râteau, pas que celui-là je le veuille mais…  
_ Genim …  
Stiles bloqua sa respiration, ce prénom, se maudit prénom qu’il avait enfoui loin très loin de lui, si bien que personne ne le connaissait, seul son père, Scott et… Sa mère le connaissait, vu que c’est cette dernière qui avait insisté pour offrir cette horreur à son enfant.  
Le jour où Claudia Eva Stilinski avait expulsé son dernier souffle, la nuit où elle avait clos ses yeux une dernière fois, à l’instant même où son âme avait quitté son enveloppe charnelle, Genim était mort avec elle, Talia sentant que Stiles sombrait dans la tristesse la plus profonde.  
_ Je suis désolé petit renard, je ne voulais pas t’attrister encore plus.  
_ Ce n’est rien Madame Hale…  
_ Appelle moi Talia, Madame Hale ca va pour ma belle-mère et elle n’avait de belle que le surnom, cette petite phrase fit sourire Stiles.  
_ Stiles ?  
_ Humm ?  
_ Tu n’es pas mort, disons que tu t'es évanouie et que je t’aide à te sortir de là, à ma façon, et je suis ici pour te rappeler « quelque chose que tu as oublié ».  
_ Alors j’ai bien oublié quelque chose d’important, depuis trois ans j’ai l’impression qu’il me manque quelque chose, j’essaye de me souvenir mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
_ Stiles Stilinski, me fais tu confiance ?  
Stiles regarda la louve et hocha de la tête, elle lui tendit la main qu’il prit sans hésitation.  
Elle le tira en direction de la fenêtre, l’ouvrit et un décor familier s’offrit à ses yeux.  
_ Viens mon petit renard argenté, je t’emmène là ou ton destin a été scellé.  
Ils enjambèrent la fenêtre pour se retrouver dans le poste de police de son père, mais quelque chose lui fit comme un électrochoque.  
Plus loin, il aperçut deux personnes dont une qu’il connaissait très bien en train de consoler un jeune homme.  
_ Je suis heureuse que tu ait consolé mon fils le soir de notre extinction. Et…   
_ Derek ?  
Stiles se voyait du haut de ses huit ans, enlacé par un Derek d’une quinzaine d’années qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal, ses larmes se mirent à coules toutes seules.  
_ Pourquoi je me souviens plus ?  
Talia le regarda avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage.


	4. Madam Stilinski and the Grumpy-Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon allez je vous presente le fantome de Derek Hale: Claudia Stilisnki.
> 
> Bonne lecture a vous tous et toutes.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Derek se sentait bien, l’odeur de Stiles envahit ses sens, une odeur de fleur de pêcher et de miel frais, la sensation d’être a sa place au creux de ses bras, une main caressant ses cheveux, il fronça les sourcils quand l’odeur prit une pincée amer de citron, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s’aperçut qu’il était assis sur une chaise la tête posait sur ses bras croisé sur un lit d’hôpital, il se leva en sursaut et tomba sur une femme d’une trentaine d’années, le visage cerné par la fatigue et la maladie, mais ou un sourire sincère et des yeux pétillants de malice l’observait, le même sourire et le même regard que…  
_ Genim !!!  
_ Désolé madame je m’appelle…  
_ Derek, Derek Hale, oui je sais, Genim est le prénom de mon fils, c’est pourquoi je lui ressemble enfin il me ressemble beaucoup surtout pour tomber amoureux de tête brulé et d’homme très grognon, il a le don de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou comme sa mère, heureusement pour lui il a aussi de belles qualités, comme l’altruisme et la débrouillardise comme son shérif de père…  
_ Stiles, vous êtes la mère de Stiles ?  
_ Stiles ? Il se fait appeler Stiles Stilinski ? Claudia se mit à sourire de façon triste, mais se reprit très vite devant l’air perdu de Derek, oui, je suis la maman de Genim et oui, je suis bien morte, non, tu ne rêves pas et non, tu n’es pas mort, je pense que ça répond à tes interrogations.  
_ Comment… ?  
_ C’est compliqué et simple en même temps, je suis un fantôme du passé qui vient dans ton présent pour t’aider à faire les bons choix de ton avenir…  
_ Stiles, il s’agit de mon avenir avec Stiles.  
_ C’est exact, je sais que tu allais faire demi-tour quand tu l’as vu devant la tombe de ta famille…  
_ Attendez !! Comment pouvez-vous savoir que…. Je sais vous êtes en quelque sorte ma conscience, c’est la seule façon de savoir….   
_ Et tu es un imbécile, mais bravo pour ta perspicacité, Genim ferait une blague de mauvais genre…  
_ Le petit chien devient grand, il arrive à réfléchir au lieu de mordre ?  
_ Oui c’est bien son genre, Derek baissa la tête, il avait bien l’intention de parler à Stiles avant de le voir parler à sa famille devant le caveau, puis il s’était souvenu de ce qui arrivait à ceux qu’il aimait, alors il avait rebroussé chemin puis le trou noir, si je ne suis pas mort ça veut dire que je suis évanoui heureusement que je suis un loup garou je survivrais…  
_ Il ne s’agit pas de toi Derek, s’agit de vous deux, il s’agit de mon fils, vous êtes liés donc ça veut dire que si tu es évanoui…  
Derek se leva de la chaise brusquement, son cœur se sera, ses mains devinrent moites, son cerveau se mit à créer des images de Stiles mort de froid seul…  
_ Derek calme toi pour le moment il est avec quelqu’un qui prend soin de lui actuellement, une personne qui a été proche de lui a un moment donné il avait le plus besoin… Claudia se stoppa devant le visage rouge colère de Derek, ses grognements lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.  
_ Derek Allan Peter Hale, veux-tu bien te calmer de suite et arrêter cette crise de jalousie stupide !!!  
Derek se stoppa net en entendant ses prénoms, seule sa mère les utilisait tous ensemble quand elle était en colère contre lui, c’est dans ces moments-là qu’il partait se cacher le temps qu’elle se calme.  
_ Oui, je connais tous tes prénoms, et oui, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, comme tu l’as fait remarquer, je suis un peu ta conscience…. Et là, tu te demandes pourquoi c’est la mère de ton compagnon qui te sert de conscience fantomatique de noël et bien, c’est simple, tu dois y penser, si je suis là, alors qui est avec mon fils ? Claudia lui fit un clin d’œil et en quelque sorte Derek était un peu jaloux de Stiles passer un moment avec sa mère, puis il se rendit compte que l’inverse pouvait être possible, lui passer bien du temps avec la maman de Stiles.  
_ Tu sais que tu es un beau jeune homme, je comprends pourquoi Stiles à craquer sur toi, et je sais que tu es très intelligent, que tu aimes jouer de la guitare près d’un feu de bois, que tu aimes lire des romans d’amour et que tu adores faire des puzzles…  
_ Je suis désolé de dire ça mais heureusement que Stiles ne peux pas vous voir sinon je suis sûr que j’en prendrais plein pour mon grade, Derek se mit à sourire imaginant Stiles se moquer de lui avec toutes ses informations mais surtout préparant un pique-nique pour une soirée feu de camp avec guitare ou alors un gouter dans le manoir avec Derek qui lirait un roman à l’eau de rose, tout les deux allongés sur le canapé Derek tenant Stiles dans ses bras, mais le must serait de regarder Stiles s’énerver tout seul en essayant de faire un puzzles de 1000 pièces représentant une panthère nébuleuse de Taiwan, Derek pouffa tout seul devant ses images improbables.  
_ Si tu voulais bien fermez le livre de ton passé qui te torture et que tu faisais un pas vers Genim, tu serais le plus heureux des hommes, je le sais et tu le sais mais tu as peur…  
_ Je n’ai pas peur…  
_ Bien sûr comme moi je suis vivante, tu as peur d’avancer et de commencer une nouvelle vie mais surtout de perdre le peu de contrôle que tu as sur ta vie à commencer par oublier ta colère.  
_ Vous êtes agaçante vous savez ?  
_ Je suis surtout réaliste.  
_ Bon, dites-moi comment faire sortir d’ici ?  
_ Je ne sais pas, enfin si, je sais mais je ne peux pas te faire sortir tant que tu n’auras pas vu quelque chose d’important.  
_ Allez-y qu’on en finisse…  
_ Ça ne marche pas comme ça Derek, il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment…  
_ Stiles est dehors dans le froid, je dois…  
_ JE SAIS, Claudia se mit en colère, je te signale que si on en est là c’est de ta faute, Derek se sentit rapetisser, il avait toujours dit que Stiles aurait fait un très bon alpha, il savait maintenant de qui il tenait sa force de caractère et là, quelque chose fit écho dans sa tête.  
_ Je comprends pourquoi ma mère vous a approché, elle devait se voir en vous, une femme de caractère, à l’aura puissante… Vous saviez pour nous ?  
_ Ta mère me l’a dit oui, nous sommes devenu amies très vite, et voir mon fils aussi malheureux pendant ma dernière semaine de maladie, elle me l’a avoué, elle voulait m’offrir la morsure… Claudia se tut au souvenir de leur avant-dernière discussion, une larme jaillit, Derek s’approcha d’elle et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.  
_ Vous n’avez pas accepté n’est-ce pas ?  
_ Je n’ai pas donné que des qualités à mon fils, remarque qui fit sourire Derek et Claudia, je lui ai donné aussi l’hyperactivité, alors imaginez si je devenais louve, une louve avec une déficience en attention, impossible de tenir une conversation pendant dix minutes avant de passer à autres choses avec dans l’impossibilité de revenir à l’ancienne…  
_ Vous y arrivez bien là, lui fit remarquer Derek avant de se rendre compte de la situation.  
_ Oui, je suis morte donc c’est plus facile.  
_ Donc je comprends pourquoi Stiles n’a pas voulu de la morsure de Peter.  
_ Peter ? Peter ton oncle à proposer à mon fils chéri la morsure ?  
_ Oui, pour le remercier de je ne sais plus quel service ? Derek grogna de contrariété se qui fit rire Claudia.  
Claudia enleva le drap qui lui couvrait les jambes et s’accrocha à sa perfusion, Derek s’approcha vite d’elle pour la remettre dans son lit, ce qu’elle refusa en prétextant qu’elle n’allait pas mourir pour quelques minutes debout, ils se mirent à rire ensemble.  
_ Je crois qu’il est temps que je te montre quelque chose, je sais que tu veux des réponses et je vais t’en donner, disons plutôt que je vais te montrer ce sera plus facile.  
Ils s’avancèrent ensemble vers la porte et sortirent de la chambre et Derek s’arrêta, Talia Hale accroupit avec une Laura Hale adolescente et un Stiles d’environ huit ans, qui sautillait tout joyeux autour de la louve Alpha, sourire aux lèvres avec une peluche de renard argenté dans les mains, les rires enfantins de Laura et Stiles comprimèrent le cœur de Derek, il n’avait jamais entendu le rire cristallin d’un Stiles insouciant et heureux, et celui de sa sœur ainée qui riait devant le petit garçon qui courrait autour d’elle.


	5. Mom Stiles and her wolf cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

_ Derek ?  
Stiles se voyait du haut de ses huit ans, enlacé par un Derek d’une quinzaine d’années qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, son cœur se serra à lui en faire mal, ses larmes se mirent à coules toutes seules.  
_ Pourquoi, je me souviens plus ?  
Talia le regarda avec une expression énigmatique sur le visage.

**  
*

Stiles n’avait jamais été aussi calme, deux semaines que sa maman était partie rejoindre les anges, mais elle lui manquait atrocement, il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus non plus, heureusement que tata Talia venait le voir de temps en temps pour lui remontait le moral, mais étrangement ce soir, Stiles se sentait mal.  
Il se mit à gigoter comme si quelque chose de grave arrivait, malgré son jeune âge, Stiles sentait ce genre de chose, comme quand sa maman avait fermé ses yeux pour la dernière fois, une boule à l’estomac se forma, ses yeux se brouillèrent et une faible migraine fit son apparition.  
Stiles leva les yeux quand il sentit l’agitation qui régnait dans le poste de commissariat, son père passa le voir vite fais les larmes aux yeux, l’embrassa tendrement sur le front, en lui caressant la joue, John Stilinski lui murmura des mots doux.  
_ Reste sage mon grand, je vais vite revenir, je dois aller dans la forêt, il y a eu un incendie, ne bouge pas mon grand d’accord ? Stiles hocha la tête pour lui signifier son accord.  
Pendant plusieurs heures, Stiles attendit que son « héros » de père revienne, et malgré l’attente, le malaise de Stiles ne s’effaça pas, au contraire cela s’amplifia de plus en plus que le temps passa.  
Puis au bout de deux heures, l’animation reprit dans le commissariat, son père entra dans son bureau et prit deux couvertures dans l’armoire les larmes aux yeux posant on regard triste sur son fils et reparti non sans un baiser sur le front de son fils, Stiles comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas, un vrombissement bourdonné dans sa tête, comme un appel sourd à une demande invisible.  
Mu par l’appel, Stiles se leva doucement du siège du shérif et sauta à terre, puis trottinant jusqu’à la porte, il sortit la tête de l’encadrement de la porte pour observait ce qui se passait.  
Les policiers s’affairaient autour de lui, et là Stiles vit avec horreur tatie Laura pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son père, de là où il était, il pouvait voir son père tenir Laura pour ne pas qu’elle s’effondre au sol, il la conduisit dans une pièce tentant de la calmer.  
Stiles vit alors quelqu’un d’autre, un jeune garçon brun, le visage fermé, le regard dur et inexpressif pointait vers un point invisible au loin, il se sentit attiré vers celui-ci, comme si le bruit sourd le poussait vers lui.  
Il se mit à marcher sans le quitter des yeux, il sentit une chaleur montait dans sa poitrine, une douce chaleur réconfortante malgré la tristesse de la situation.  
Quand Stiles se positionna devant le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas le voir, Stiles lui tapota doucement le genou et vit que le regard de celui-ci passa vert brun a la couleur jaune d'or, puis il baissa les yeux et posa un regard noir vers le jeune Stiles qui ne bougea pas d’un poil malgré la tension qui s’installa.  
Stiles se rapprocha du jeune et posa sa petite main sur la joue du jeune homme, caressant de son pouce, il pencha la tête sur la droite comme s’il essayait de voir quelque chose dans son regard.  
_ Je m’appelle Stiles et toi ?  
Stiles attendit que son vis-à-vis lui répond, mais rien ne vient, alors il s’installa à ses côtés sur le siège disponible, le jeune homme le suivit du regard intrigué par l’odeur douce et sucré que dégagé l’enfant.  
_ Tu sais ma maman elle disait toujours que quand on pas bien, on peut pleurer car ça fait du bien et ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on est faible, bien au contraire, elle disait toujours qu’il fallait lâcher les vannes pour l’essayer sortir toute sa tristesse…  
_ Ma mère est morte ce soir alors tais-toi sinon je t’égorge, grogna le jeune homme.  
_ Je suis désolé, moi ma maman elle est parti rejoindre les anges il y a deux semaines, depuis je suis tout seul avec mon papa, c’est le shérif mon papa, c’est un héros, il sauve tout le monde, et puis ce n’est pas gentil de vouloir m’égorger, je suis gentil…  
_ Je m’appelle Derek  
_ C’est cool comme prénom Derek, Stiles posa sa main sur la jambe de Derek et se mit à genou sur le siège essayant de se rappeler de quelque chose, mais n’y arrivant pas, il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.  
_ Tu sais si tu as mal quelque part, je peux appeler tata Tal’, elle est trop forte pour soigner les bobos, Stiles se mit à chuchoter, c’est un secret mais elle a des pouvoirs magique, Stiles tourna la tête vite comme essayant de voir si quelqu’un les écouter puis se rapprocha de Derek, une fois je suis tombé quand j’étais a l’hôpital voir maman et elle m’a fait un bisous magique sur le coude et j’ai plus eut mal, Stiles descendit de son fauteuil et fit un signe a Derek pour qu’il baisse la tête, elle m’a dit son secret, « il faut mettre beaucoup d’amour dans le geste pour apaiser la souffrance », j’ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire mais moi je vais essayer avec toi.  
Derek baissa la tête hébétée par la phrase du jeune Stiles, sa mère et Alpha Talia Hale lui disait souvent cette phrase quand quelque chose n’allait et souvent, Laura ajouter pour rire, « c’est comme une bande de cire, vaut mieux tirer d’un coup sinon t’es foutu mon pti loup », Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux, il ne comprenait pas comme il avait pu louper ce regard franc et fière, cette couleur ambré qui appelait au calme, sa peau laiteuse qui avait l’air douce, ses petites taches de rousseur qui parsemait son visage, et surtout cette odeur qu’il dégageait, un torrent de calme et de pureté.  
Stiles lui fit un signe et Derek s’agenouilla face à lui et le petit Stiles s’engouffra dans ses bras qu’il referma sans hésiter presque instantanément, il engouffra son nez dans le cou de Stiles et s’enivra de l’odeur réconfortante puis se mit à pleurer, les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu’il puisse s’arrêter, Stiles entoura le corps de Derek et se colla à lui pour lui faire un câlin.

**  
*  
_ Pourquoi ? Stiles n’en revenait pas, surtout, il ne comprenait pas, il n’arrivait pas à ce souvenir de ce passage de sa vie, mais il comprenait enfin pourquoi l’histoire des Hale le fascinait autant, il avait un passé avec chacun d’eux, mais cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi il ne souvenait de rien.

_ Deaton ! Stiles se tourna vers Talia qui se tenait devant le spectacle de son fils avec Stiles jeune et il attendit qu’elle continue sur sa lancée, parce que oui, il connaissait Deaton, mais rien n’expliquer le phénomène et puis quelque chose lui fit tilt dans sa tête, oui, Deaton est un émissaire donc il connaît une potion d’oubli, sur la demande de Laura et ton père, il t’a fait boire une de ses potions, car tu es devenu dépressif quand tu as appris que j’étais morte et que Derek était parti, déjà à ton âge, tu avais tous les signes du compagnonnage avec mon fils, mais tu étais bien trop jeune pour supporter et accepter les conséquences.  
_ Mon Père… Mon père, vous connaissiez, connaissiez Derek et Laura…   
_ Mon petit renard, pour ce qui est de ton père, seul lui peut répondre à tes question, Talia tourna la tête vers quelque chose d’invisible comme si quelqu’un lui parlait mais qu’il ne pouvait voir, puis sourit et reporta son attention sur Stiles, Je dois te montrer quelque chose avant mon départ…  
_ Attendez, vous allez partir, mais pourquoi ?  
_ Stiles, je suis morte il y a des années, je suis une sorte de souvenir latent, un fantôme du passé, je ne peux rester dans ton monde, je n’y ai pas ma place et puis il y a quelqu’un qui t’attend.  
Talia lui prit la main et entra avec lui dans une pièce.

 

**  
*

_ STIIIILES ?  
_ PAPAAAAA ?  
Stiles se fit percuter par un Isaac plus vieux d’une dizaine années dans le futur en un petit bout de chou d’environ 7 ans, il bascula sur les fesses.  
_ Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas courir dans la maison et surtout d’éviter de me foncer dessus, vous pourriez vous faire mal, ne vous plaigniez pas après, Isaac tu es grand maintenant arrête tes bêtises, tu es tonton, et toi Laurent tu viens d’avoir 7 ans ne montre pas le mauvais exemple à ta petit sœur, tu dois être un grand frère exemplaire, d’ailleurs a tu fais tes devoirs, Stiles vit son fils baissait la tête mal à l’aise, je vois, bon Isaac veux-tu bien emmener notre petit bonhomme faire ses devoirs et quand vous aurez fini des cookies aux trois chocolat vous attendront pour le gouter, Laurent les yeux pétillant de joie se leva, embrassa son père et courut dans les escaliers pour aller finir ses devoirs.  
Isaac aida Stiles a se levait et l’embrassa à son tour sur la joue puis monta rejoindre Laurent.  
_ Mon dieu Stiles je me demande comment tu fais pour assurer avec tes enfants et les adolescents de cette meute, heureusement pour toi, Derek à emmener Jackson, Scott, Aiden et votre adorable fille faire les magasins pour noël, parce sinon tu es serait en train de courir après tout le monde pendant que Derek te regarderait hilare, Lydia entra dans le salon du manoir tenant dans ses mains son ventre tendu par la grossesse.  
_ Ris ma belle mais bientôt, toi et Aiden allez avoir la joie de connaitre les bonheurs de la maternité avec vos jumeaux…  
_ Oui, mais mon mari est plutôt du genre calme et mature tandis que toi tu as tes enfants en plus des deux adolescents de grand âge qui habitent ici, en plus d’être en couple, ils se comportent comme des gamins, vraiment pourquoi tu as accepté que Isaac et Jackson viennent habiter ici, ils sont…  
_ Lydia, ma douce et belle Lydia, ce sont mes louveteaux, malgré les débuts houleux, je pense qu’ils seraient mieux ici que tous seuls, et surtout maintenant que mes instincts parentale…  
_ Maternelle ? se moqua Lydia en souriant quand Stiles fronça les sourcils faussement énervé, surtout aux souvenirs du duo Jackson Isaac blotti contre lui quand Isaac avait été blessé par une furie, et c’est à ce moment-là que Jackson l’avait appelé Maman louve.  
_ Parentale, rectifia Stiles en faisant assoir Lydia dans le canapé, Stiles entra dans la cuisine prépara du thé aux fleurs de cerisiers, son dernier péché mignon et enfourna sa troisième fournée de cookies dans le four, puis vint se mettre au salon donné une tasse fumante de thé à Lydia qui le remercia.  
_ Et pour clore notre conversation, tu n’es pas en reste quand il s’agit de câlin « Maternelle » quand tu te sens pas bien, n’est-ce pas Miss-Reine-Des-Abeilles ?  
Lydia sourit en apportant sa tasse aux lèvres.  
_ Au fait des nouvelles de ton père et de Melissa ?  
_ Oui depuis qu’ils sont à la retraite, ils voyagent, en ce moment ils se font un voyage en France, ils sont allés voir Chris et Peter dans leur nouvelle maison à… Aix-en-Provence si j’ai bien compris, Stiles s’installa dans son fauteuil et reprit, Scott arrive ce soir avec Kira et Hikaru, Liam et sa copine débarquent dans…, Stiles regarda sa montre, dans environ une heure, Mason arrive avec Danny demain matin, Deaton sera la demain soir, et Brett est arrivé hier soir mais vu qu’il a discuté une partie de la nuit avec Isaac, il dort encore.  
Lydia voulait poser une question, mais se retint, Stiles le vit et y répondit.

_ Malia ne viendra pas, depuis la mort de son compagnon, elle vit en ermite, on a essayé de la faire revenir à Beacon Hills mais elle refuse notre aide, j’espère un jour qu’elle revienne par elle-même, Stiles se stoppa quand il entendit le bruit du SUV de son mari arrivait, il se leva et s’installa à la fenêtre, Lydia se mit à côté de lui.  
La vision de sa « Famille » lui mit du baume au cœur, Derek tenant leur fille de cinq ans dans les bras, Isaac et Jackson se tenant la main avec les nombreux sacs cadeaux, Aiden prit les derniers paquets et ferma le SUV.  
Derek tourna la tête et aperçut son époux derrière la fenêtre et fit un signe à sa fille, quand Tallhy tourna la tête vers l’endroit que lui montrait son papa, le sourire qu’elle fit lui réchauffa le cœur, elle secoua sa petite main pour lui faire un coucou.  
_ J’ai tout pour être heureux, Stiles se mit à chuchoter, merci Talia.

**  
*

 

Stiles sortit de la pièce tout retourner, se demandant ce qu’il venait de se passer, la vision qu’il venait d’avoir eu le mérite de lui réchauffait le cœur, il se tourna vers Talia.  
_ S’était quoi exactement ?  
_ Tu n’en as pas une petite idée ?  
_ Si mais je veux être sur ?  
_ C’est un de tes futurs possible, si bien sûr Derek accepte ses sentiments…  
_ Il va les accepter, il n’aura pas le choix, on a deux adorables enfants, et puis j’ai mes louveteaux avec moi, Aiden va revenir pour Lydia, mais je me demande ou est Parrish ?  
_ Ne pose pas trop de question, suit le chemin de ta vie, Talia le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort, Stiles compris à cet instant que le moment était venu pour se dire adieu, il s’écarta et lui embrassa la joue.  
_ Merci Tata Tal’, le surnom fit sourire la louve.  
_ J’ai un dernier cadeau malheureusement, il ne durera que quelques instants, je suis désolé.  
Talia embrassa une dernière fois Stiles qui se retrouva seul dans le couloir du commissariat, il tourna la tête et vit que plus personne n’était présent même ses souvenirs avaient disparu.  
_ Stiles, mon enfant, mon doux petit ange, une voix douce se fit entendre derrière lui, cette voix lui arracha des frémissements et des larmes, il voulait tant la revoir, il avait espéré qu’elle vienne le voir dans ses rêves, lui dire paroles réconfortante, mais seuls les souvenirs de ses derniers instants étaient restés gravé dans sa mémoire.  
Stiles se tourna doucement, un visage aimant, doux et réconfortant lui fit face, il s’avança doucement puis se mit à courir pour effacer les quelques mètres qui les séparer.  
_ Maman !!!!!!!!  
_ Mon ange  
_ Maman, je t’aime tellement, Stiles se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.  
_ Moi aussi mon ange je t’aime fort, tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, et Derek a de la chance de t’avoir dans sa vie, Claudia s’écarta à contrecœur de son fils, écoute mon amour, nous n’avons encore que quelques secondes, je veux juste te dire que je suis fière de toi, fière de l’homme que tu es devenu, sache que je t’aime et que je t’aimerai toujours, et ou que je sois je veille sur toi, embrassa ton père aussi, et qu’il ne pouvait pas trouver mieux que Melissa comme compagne, Claudia commença a disparaitre comme un nuage de fumée  
_ Attend maman, attend ne me laisse pas, s’il te plait, maman, je t’aime, MAMAAAAAAAN !  
_ Je t’aime mon petit renard argenté, mais il y a un loup grognon qui t’attend, je t’aime….  
Claudia disparut laissant Stiles seul, les bras ballants, les flots de larmes qui ne voulaient cesser de couler lui brouillaient la vue.  
_ S…  
Stiles tourna la tête, il était sûr d’avoir entendu quelque chose  
_ St…  
_ Qui est là ? Le décor autour de lui commença à se brouiller, il prit peur  
_ Stil…  
_ Qui est là, mon dieu qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Stiles Reveill…  
_ Quoi ? Stiles commença à paniquer seul dans un décor qui disparaissait, il porta sa main à sa poitrine, son cœur lui fit mal et il pensa à une seule personne alors qu’il sombrait dans l’inconscient.  
_ Derek où es-tu ? Souffla-t-il, Derek vient me sauver….


	6. A promise and a memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre tant attendu, je vous propose de découvrir la rencontre Talia/Claudia/Stiles, faites vous plaisir/
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_ Je crois qu’il est temps que je te montre quelque chose, je sais que tu veux des réponses et je vais t’en donner, disons plutôt que je vais te montrer ce sera plus facile.  
Ils s’avancèrent ensemble vers la porte et sortirent de la chambre et Derek s’arrêta, Talia Hale accroupit avec une Laura Hale adolescente et un Stiles d’environ huit ans, qui sautillait tout joyeux autour de la louve Alpha, sourire aux lèvres avec une peluche de renard argenté dans les mains, les rires enfantins de Laura et Stiles comprimèrent le cœur de Derek, il n’avait jamais entendu le rire cristallin d’un Stiles insouciant et heureux, et celui de sa sœur ainée qui riait devant le petit garçon qui courrait autour d’elle.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO  
_ Bonjour ! Talia entra dans la chambre d’hôpital que Claudia Stilinski avait investi trois jours auparavant, je me présente, je suis Talia Hale et je serais …  
_ Wouaw, vous êtes belle, moins que ma maman mais vous êtes très jolie !   
Talia baissa la tête et aperçut un petit homme de 8 ans, un regard franc et jovial au couleur ambre whisky la fixait écarquillé, un teint pâle avec quelques taches de rousseur sur les joues, un sourire craquant, une odeur de caramel et de pêches, l’enfant tenait entre ses bras croisaient une peluche représentant un renard argenté qui semblait avoir vécu.  
Genim qui vit Talia fixait sa peluche, la serra plus fort en gesticulant.  
_ Viens par-là mon ange, Stiles se rapprocha de Claudia sans quitter un instant le regard de Talia, qui semblait fasciné par cet enfant qui avait plus de cran que n’importe lequel de ses loups, ou alors il n’avait aucun sens de survie, bonjour Mme Hale …  
_ Appelez-moi Talia, je vais vous accompagner tout au long de votre séjour, je suis une sorte d’accompagnatrice, répondre à vos moindres souhaits…  
_ Tu peux sauver ma maman, Talia baissa la tête vers la petite bouille qui s’était approché une nouvelle fois sans qu’elle sans rende compte, elle observa le petit garçon, sondant son cœur et son odeur, elle se mit à sourire en se disant que son fils appréciera l’odeur de caramel et de pêches qu’il dégageait, Talia s’agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa les cheveux, malgré le regard interrogateur et le petit sourire pétillant, Talia sentant que sa question était primordiale.  
_ Je peux l’aider à avoir moins mal, Talia s’approcha de lui et lui murmura à l’oreille, j’ai des pouvoirs magiques mais ils ont des limites.  
Genim se mit à sourire et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie et de malice quand Talia lui avoua son secret.  
_ Vrai de vrai ?? murmura Genim tout content, tu peux aider maman ?  
_ Oui, vrai de vrai mais ça reste entre nous d’accord ?, Talia lui fit un clin d’œil et se releva, elle s’approcha de Claudia et fronça le nez quand elle sentit l’odeur de médicaments mêlé a celle de la jeune femme, miel et jasmin, pensa-t-elle, donc je suis là pour vous aider.  
_ Je vous remercie Talia, elle se pencha pour voir son fils, son ange, tout va bien Genim ?  
Genim secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et se mit à sourire et trottina jusqu’à sa mère, monta sur le siège à côté du lit, il prit un livre sur les loups et le commença.  
_ Tu aimes les loups, demanda Talia  
_ Non !!! Stiles n’avait même pas levé la tête quand il donna sa réponse, pourtant quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, son corps bougeait en contradiction avec les battements de son cœur, je ne les aime pas, je les adore, Stiles leva les yeux pétillant de joie vers Talia, j’ai dit à maman que je voulais vivre avec des loups plus tard quand je serais grand, je pourrais les soigner quand ils seront blessés, les nourrir quand ils auront faim, les bercer pour les faire, dormir, les caresser quand ils seront tristes, joué avec eux dans la forêt, courir entre les arbres ou les gronder quand ils font des bêtises…  
Alors que Stiles continuait son monologue, Talia observa le jeune homme, elle avait l’impression d’avoir en face d’elle un jeune Alpha, il avait le raisonnement et le comportement d’un jeune alpha, on aurait dit qu’il réciter de tête tous les devoirs d’un Alpha adulte.  
Et puis elle se souvint d’une discussion qu’elle avait eue avec Deaton, il lui avait expliqué qu’il existait des humains avec la capacité de devenir un alpha humain, des êtres aux yeux vert émeraude, des êtres sages, doux, aimants et protecteurs, ils sont le cotés maternelle des loups, comme les alphas aux yeux rouge qui eux étaient brut, un poil violent mais juste et autoritaire, le côté paternel.  
Talia vit en Genim un futur Alpha humain, dans son for intérieur, elle savait que ce petit garçon vivrait de grandes aventures, elle avait souvent de bonnes intuitions et à ce moment précis, elle savait qu’elle avait raison.  
Quand elle revint de ses pensées, elle remarqua que Genim la regardait fasciné et Claudia la fixait mi apeurée mi soulagé, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle se tourna vers la porte d’entrée et quand elle se vit dans le miroir, elle comprit, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, jamais de sa vie d’alpha ce phénomène ne s’était produit, elle se demandait au fond d’elle comme allaient réagir les deux humains présents dans la pièce, puis un grand cri le fit sursauter.  
_ COOOOOL, Genim venait de se lever sur le siège excité comme une puce, moi aussi je veux les yeux qui brillent comme ça, maman t’as vu, c’était géant quand je vais dire ça à Scott ...  
_ Genim ! La voix de Claudia claqua comme un fouet et Genim se rassit calmement sous les yeux furieux de sa maman, excuse les des fois, il est intenable, Claudia sourit à Talia avec bienveillance, Genim veux-tu aller me chercher quelque chose à boire de bien frais…  
_ J’ai compris maman, Genim se leva de sa chaise et traina des pieds pour sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules au moins pour quelques minutes, sa mère faisait souvent ça quand elle voulait se disputer avec son papa quand il faisait une bêtise, son papa, pas lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret et bien gardez, faudra juste que je discute avec mon fils mais il sait garder les secrets…  
_ Comment… Je ne comprends pas, Talia se disait que ça journée ne pouvais pas être plus étrange.  
_ Je suis diplômé en histoire spécialisé en mythologie et légendes, je sais que notre monde n’est pas peuplé que d’être humain normaux, les légendes sont fondés sur des faits réels, et puis je suis une femme ouverte d’esprit, j’ai vu des choses qui dépasse mon imagination, Claudia tapota la chaise que Genim venait de libérer, Talia s’installa à ses cotes, si j’en juge par vos yeux rouges et votre autorité naturelle, je dirais Lycanthrope, loups garous Alpha, famille hale vivant un peu en ermite dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, je connais déjà votre fille Laura que j’ai eu en classe d’histoire géographie, j’ai aperçu votre fils Derek dans les couloirs du lycée et j’ai entendu parler de votre frère Peter, une sorte de tête brulé que mon mari a du emmener au poste pour excès de vitesse sur une route national.  
Talia observait la jeune femme, comme pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses sur eux, certes, elle lui avait dit…  
_ Ne vous posez pas trop de questions, j’ai connu des Lycaons dans ma jeunesse, une bande de joyeux délurés pendant ma scolarité à la fac, c’est grâce à eux que j’ai eu ma licence.  
_ Vous savez quand même que tous les loups garous ne sont pas amicaux, comme pouvez-vous être sûr que je suis ….  
_ Votre façon de parler à mon fils me prouve dans un premier temps que vous êtes un alpha aimant et attentif, ensuite si vous étiez une loupe Alpha avec de mauvaise intention vous ne seriez pas ici, mais vous attendriez dehors à guetter votre proie.  
Talia était de plus en plus étonnée, elle se leva quand elle entendit Genim revenir avec une autre femme, Melissa McCall, infirmière de la clinique avec qui elle avait travaillé régulièrement.  
_ Maman ? Y a Scott en bas, je peux aller jouer avec lui, je vais lui montrer mon renard.  
_ Bonjour Melissa, Claudia salua l’infirmière, maman du meilleur ami de son fils depuis des années, oui mon chéri tu peux mais soyez sage d’accord ?  
Genim sauta de joie sous le regard de trois mères, il ouvrit un sac et en sorti une petite peluche, un renard argenté, appelait aussi renard de Sibérie.  
_ Ben je croyais que tu aimais les loups, fit Talia sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
_ Ben oui, mais les renards aiment faire des blagues et moi aussi, je protège les loups en devenant un renard pour faire des blagues au chasseur.  
En une seule phrase, Genim conquit définitivement Talia, elle devait absolument parler du jeune homme à Deaton.  
_ Je suis d’accord avec toi mon petit renard argenté.  
Genim était plus que ravi du surnom, puis il se mit en marche pour rejoindre son ami Scott, son frère de meute.  
OOOOOoOOOooOoO  
Une semaine plus tard  
L’état de Claudia s’était légèrement dégradé, mais son humeur restait quand même confiant, elle savait qu’elle n’en avait plus pour longtemps, alors elle avait décidé de garder le sourire devant son fils, elle remercia Talia à de nombreuses reprises pour l’attention qu’elle lui apporter et le soutient morale, Talia venant tous les jours la voir, soulageant sa douleur un peu chaque jour.  
Talia lui avait proposé une solution pour l’aider, mais Claudia avait refusé la morsure, car elle savait les chances pour que la morsure ne fonctionne pas, mais surtout, car étant hyper active avec une déficience en attention, elle ne pourrait pas gérer, et comme elle lui avait souvent dis, elle avait eu une bonne vie, certes, elle ne verrait jamais, la première copine, ou le premier copain de son fils, ni son premier baiser, elle n’assisterais jamais à sa remise de diplôme ni à son entrée à l’université, mais elle savait qu’elle veillerai sur lui le restant de sa vie, jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un prenne la relève et veille sur son fils comme la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Talia avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là, elle venait de rencontrer son égal chez les humains, elle ne la connaissait depuis pas longtemps, mais la sagesse dont faisait preuve Claudia lui faisait d’autant plus mal qu’elle était condamnée à mourir dans les jours qui allaient suivre.  
John Stilinski avait rencontré et sympathisé avec Mme Hale et sa fille Laura venue rendre visite à Claudia, Stiles était plus qu’heureux de les voir, il s’était beaucoup attaché à Laura qui lui raconter des histoires de meutes, des légendes oubliées (souvent inventés, mais Stiles était fasciné par ces récits).  
OOoOOoOOOoO

Un mois plus tard  
La santé de Claudia avait décliné beaucoup plus doucement qu’avait prévu Talia, elle avait été autorisée a rentré chez elle, mais à peine arrivait, elle sombra dans un coma profond.  
De retour à l’hôpital, Talia vint à son chevet et compris que la maladie s’était joué d’eux et qu’elle avait régressé pour mieux revenir en force, plongeant Claudia dans le coma.  
Le Shérif avait dû partir sur une urgence, laissant Stiles avec Talia et Melissa, le jeune garçon s’était installé allongé sur le lit au côté de sa maman et ne voulait pas en partir, Melissa le laissa faire et Talia veilla sur lui.  
_ Dis maman, je voulais te le dire tout à l’heure mais j’ai pas pu, je t’aime ma maman, quand tu seras la haut, tu veilleras sur moi, promis je ferais pas de bêtise, enfin pas trop, je travaillerai bien à l’école, je serais fort et courageux, j’aiderai les gens qui en ont besoin, même s’ils ont pas envie, Genim se leva et s’assit sur le lit, faut pas en vouloir à papa d’être pas là, il avait dû travailler, mais t’inquiète pas, je lui dirais que je l’aime aussi, Genim embrassa sa mère sur la joue et commença à pleurer doucement, l’électrocardiogramme commença a s’affoler pour ne laisser un hurlement strident, Talia prit Genim dans les bras et sortit de la chambre quand Melissa et les infirmières entrèrent dans la chambre pour tenter de réanimer Claudia.  
_ Dis tata Tal’ ?  
_ Oui mon renard ?  
_ Tu crois que maman va veiller sur moi du paradis ?  
Talia serra le petit garçon contre elle, laissant ses larmes coulaient comme une rivière se déversant dans la mer.  
_ Oui Genim, oui ta maman veillera toujours sur toi, Talia embrassa le jeune garçon sur le front et vit Melissa sortir de la chambre en larmes serrant contre elle une peluche de renard argenté.  
OOoOOoOOOoO  
Derek se tenait littéralement à une porte, son cœur cognait à vouloir sortir de son thorax, ses larmes coulaient à flots, il se sentit mal, certes, il avait perdu sa famille, mais Stiles avait assisté à la dégénérescence et à la mort de sa mère, cet enfant si jovial si courageux était devenu un adolescent pénible bavard mais loyal sincère et honnête, puis c’est transformer en homme unique à ses yeux, sa mère avait vu en lui déjà à son âge le potentiel que Derek comprenait enfin.  
Il se tourna vers Claudia qui posa sa main sur son épaule et le fit approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
_ Mon fils, a je ne sais combien de défauts, mais sa plus grande qualité c’est son amour pour les autres, Claudia continua et murmura à son oreille malgré le fait que personne ne pouvait les entendre, si par malheur mon fils venait à perdre cette qualité par ta faute, je te hanterais jusqu’à la fin soit en sûr.  
Derek frissonna de terreur malgré lui, cette femme aurait fait une Alpha terrifiante.  
_ C’est ce que ta mère m’a dit un jour, Claudia le lâcha et partie dans une autre direction, puis elle s’arrêta et le regarda.  
_ Tu sais Derek, je ne vais pas faire comme tous ces fantômes de noël, Claudia gesticula et bougea ses bras comme au théâtre se prenant pour un fantôme ridicule, je vais pas te montrer un de tes futur possible, car je sais quel serais ton futur idéal, alors je vais juste m’en aller voir quelqu’un et te laisser avec la personne que tu veux voir le plus au monde et après tu va rejoindre mon fils, pour lui avouer tes putains de sentiments et tu vas le rendre heureux sinon….  
_ Oui je sais, malheur… Hanté…. Jusqu’à la fin, oui, j’ai compris le concept, grogna Derek fatigué de toute cette histoire, c’était quand même étrange, il commençait vraiment à fatiguer, ses paupières se firent plus lourdes que d’habitude…  
_ C’est normal mon garçon, tu es relié à Stiles et il commence à prendre froid dehors.  
Derek se retourna et tomba sur le regard qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ses années, ce regard flamboyant et aimé, il s’avança sans la quitter des yeux, jamais, il voulait être sûr que quand il se serait assez proche, il puisse la toucher, il se dit que s’il la quitte des yeux ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde, elle allait disparaitre.  
Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il tendit, indécis la main vers cette femme, tremblant de peur que ce soit une illusion, vers son Alpha, n’y tenant plus elle posa sa main sur sa joue et là Derek comprit et s’engouffra dans les bras de sa mère, la tête contre sa poitrine et commença à pleurer.  
_ Je suis désole, je suis désole, je suis désole…  
_ De quoi es-tu désole mon amour ?  
_ C’est ma faute, Kate, c’est ma faute !  
Talia releva la tête de son fils pour qu’il la regarde bien dans les yeux.  
_ Ecoute mon garçon, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps mais sache bien une chose, tu n’y es absolument pour rien, cette femme aurait trouvé un autre moyen de nous tuer et qui sait, elle aurait pu vous tuer aussi, alors j’ai un service à te demander.  
_ Tout ce que tu veux !  
_ Vis mon fils, vis avec celui qui te rend heureux, vis pour moi, vis pour nous, aime et protège ton compagnon, Talia commença document à s’évaporer, cours mon fils et sauve ton compagnon et sache que je suis fière de toi et que je t’aime.  
Le décor autour de lui disparut.  
OOoOOoOOOoO  
Derek se réveilla brutalement, il tenta de comprendre où il était, quand le froid se fit sentir, il sut.  
Aussi vite qu’il s’était réveillé, il se leva et se mit à la recherche de Stiles, son odeur commençait doucement à s'estomper, pas comme s’il était parti mais plutôt comme s’il était recouvert par de la neige, il tendit l’oreille et courut aussi vite qu’il pouvait, le cœur de Stiles battais trop doucement à son gout.  
Quand il le trouva, son sang ne fit qu’un tout, le jeune homme était allongé par terre recouverte par une pellicule de neige, un peu de sang avait séché sur une stèle.  
Derek le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le réchauffer, lui murmurant à l’oreille de se réveiller.  
Il se leva avec son compagnon dans les bras et prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie, il allait l’emmener au loft, quand il l’installa dans la Camaro, il lui mit une couverture pour le réchauffer.  
_ Vis… Aime… Pour moi… Pour nous  
Des échos chuchotèrent à travers le vent, Derek se tourna vers les grilles du cimetière, il ferma les yeux et inspira l’air aux alentours, une odeur délicate et légère de chêne et d’olivier flotter, il n’avait pas rêve, enfin pas vraiment.  
Il s’installa dans sa voiture, la mise en route et partie.

OOoOOoOOOoO  
_ Qu’ils sont pénibles nos gosses quand même, faut tout faire à leur place, râla Talia  
_ Non mais écoutez la, sérieux t’es pas contente de l’avoir revu ? Demanda Claudia  
Les deux femmes étaient installées sur le caveau familial Hale, elles tenaient toutes les deux un petit verre contenant du saké, elles se mirent à trinquer et burent cul sec la boisson.  
_ Mon dieu que ça arrache se truc, grimaça Claudia  
_ Pfff on est des fantômes, on ne ressent rien, c’est chiant, parce que je me serais bien bourrer la gueule, Talia se mit à rire a gorge déployé et prit Claudia par les épaules, allez on a encore juste une petite chose à faire et on rentre.  
Claudia se mit à sourire en pensant à « leur cadeau »  
_ Ok tu crois qu’ils vont aimer ?  
_ J’en suis persuadé.


	7. Sourwolf, small grey fox, love with Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila mes louveteaux, dernière ligne droite avant Noel, je vous propose aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction de Christmas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bisous et bonne lecture.
> 
> Un grand merci a Aurélia pour sa correction, bisous ma belette.
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient évidement sauf l'histoire.  
> Bonne lecture.

Quand Stiles se réveilla, un froid glacial traversa son corps, l’obligeant à se recroqueviller dans ses draps pour se réchauffer, il entreprit d’ouvrir les yeux et remarqua qu’il n’était pas chez lui.  
La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvez avait un style beaucoup plus épuré que la sienne.  
Un grand bureau en bois ou divers papiers étaient rangés juste à cote d’un ordinateur portable, une grande bibliothèque remplit de livres, où l’ancien côtoyé la nouveauté, à ses côtés un fauteuil confortable avec une couverture posé dessus l’accompagné  
Un grand lit trois places dans lequel il était couchait, deux tables de nuit ou étaient posé deux lampes de chevets avec l’effigie de bouddha en bois, sur celle de droite un livre sur les loups et leurs compagnons, une bouteille d’eau et un verre.  
De l’autre cote de la pièce une armoire en bois entrouverte et une chaise avec ses vêtements … Ses vêtements ?  
Stiles souleva la couette et s’aperçut qu’il était en boxer, affolé il remonta brutalement la couette, il ne savait pas où il était, ni pourquoi il était à moitié nu chez l’inconnu.  
Il observa plus attentivement la pièce et reconnut la structure de la pièce, il voulut se levait mais à peine eu-t-il posait le pied à terre qu’il dut se rassoir, il se sentait affreusement mal, sa tête le faisait souffrir, il posa sa main dessus et se souvint.  
Il était allé au cimetière pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère et sur le caveau familial de Derek, puis il était tombé, tête la première sur une stèle et avait fait un drôle de rêve, ou était est-ce un souvenir, plus les minutes passés plus il se rappelait, Talia Hale, Tata Tal’, Laura, Derek, sa mère, ses larmes se remirent à couler, il plongea son visage dans ses mains et pleura, tout doucement il murmura un nom, un seul, Derek !

OoOOOOOOOoO

Quand Derek arriva au loft, Cora et Peter n’étaient pas là, il sortit de la voiture et prit avec lui, un Stiles frigorifié, grelottant.  
D’un coup de pied il ferma la voiture, tant pis pour les traces de pieds, Stiles était plus important que sa camaro, il monta les étages en courant mais faisait bien attention à son précieux paquet, il réussit à ouvrir la porte coulissante du loft et monta directement dans sa chambre.  
Après avoir hésité dix secondes, il entreprit de dévêtir Stiles, lui laissant juste son caleçon Batman, gamin pensa-t-il, puis posa les vêtements sur une chaise a côtes du radiateur, quand il revint vers lui, il se surprit à détailler le corps fin mais musclé de son compagnon… Compagnon !!!  
Derek souleva la couette et posa Stiles dans le lit faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, puis se déshabilla à son tour et s’installa à ses cotes pour lui donner un peu plus de chaleur, Stiles se colla instinctivement contre lui, le dos de Stiles contre son torse, Derek l’entoura de ses bras et Stiles referma les siens, l’emprisonnant involontairement.  
_ Ne m’abandonne pas … Derek … Ne me laissa pas !!  
Derek frissonna à ces mots et lui murmura à l’oreille des mots rassurants avant de caler son visage dans le cou de son amour et respirer un bon coup, son loup était aux anges et très calme comparé à ces dernières semaines.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Derek entendit Peter rentré avec Cora et … Isaac ?  
Doucement il se leva laissant à contre cœur Stiles seul dans le lit, il se promit de vite revenir.  
Quand il descendit, il vit le visage rayonnant de Peter, celui interrogatif de Cora et ….  
_ Derek ! Isaac lui sauta au cou, heureux de le revoir depuis son départ en France avec Chris pour une affaire « personnelle », Derek grogna pour le principe mais il était plus qu’heureux de revoir son beta à bouclettes comme aimé l’appeler Stiles.  
Isaac se recula et fit une moue étrange puis un sourire idiot vint peignait son visage, il regarda derrière Derek en direction des chambres et pouffa, puis il se retourna et courut à l’extérieur avec son portable à la main.  
_ Alors mon neveu, je vois que ….  
_ Rien du tout, grogna Derek.  
_ Attend Derek, tu veux bien m’expliquer ce qui se passe, pourquoi Stiles est dans ta chambre, dans ton lit, Cora se mit à sourire espieglement attendant la réponse de son frère.  
_ Bon je crois que je vais devoir vous expliquez, par contre vous allez devoir vous assoir, je dois vous dire certaines choses qui ne sont pas facile et d’autres qui sont encore moins facile, Derek montra le salon et tous les trois s’installèrent.  
Au bout d’une heure Derek leur avait parlé, du cimetière, des fleurs que Stiles déposait sur le caveau familial, du malaise, de Claudia Stilinski, de ses souvenirs, de Talia et Laura et de leur retour au loft.  
Peter n’avait pas eu une seule fois une expression sur le visage, il écoutait religieusement ce que son neveu racontait, son cœur avait fait plusieurs fois des dérapés, mais il garda son visage neutre.  
Cora quant à elle, avait laissé ses larmes coulaient silencieusement pour une fois depuis très longtemps, l’histoire que lui racontait son frère la touchait énormément, Stiles lui avait sauvé la vie, mais connaitre toute son histoire lui serrait le cœur.  
Isaac qui était revenu entre temps, était rester derrière la porte coulissante, écoutant l’histoire que leur comté Derek, il s’appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser à terre, lui qui l’avait brutaliser, humilier a ses débuts de loup, son cœur se brisa, Stiles ne l’avait jamais repousser au contraire, toujours là quand il en avait besoin, même quand Isaac ne savait pas qu’il avait besoin d’aide, il pensait que Stiles avait surement un don, un sens ultradéveloppé pour savoir que ses amis étaient en danger ou qu’ils n’allaient pas bien, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Stiles voulait tout le temps les aider, au péril de sa vie, mentant à son père, Isaac partit de l’immeuble juste après la fin de l’histoire, il devait LE voir, il savait qu’il était arrivé d’Angleterre.  
Quand Derek eut fini, Cora décida de partir faire une tour, enfin partit en courant pour ne pas montrer le flot de larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.  
Peter demanda à son neveu ce qu’il comptait faire, « on ne sait jamais avec Derek Hale », avait-il dit pour justifier sa question.  
_ Je sais ce que j’ai à faire, avait tout simplement répondu Derek en haussant les épaules.  
_ Bien, comme tu veux, Peter s’approcha de Derek et posa sa main sur son épaule, tout ce que je souhaite moi, c’est que tu sois … que VOUS soyez enfin heureux, vous le méritez plus que n’importe qui.  
Derek fut choqué, Peter, Peter Hale Alias tonton zombie psychopathe (Surnom donné par Stiles … encore oui) lui souhaiter d’être heureux et pour une fois il était sincère.  
_ Bon allez moi je vais faire un petit tour, Peter s’avança vers la porte encore ouverte après la fuite de Cora (si si Cora est émotive, derrière sa façade de froideur) ne faites pas trop de bêtises en moment absence …  
_ Comme toi et Chris ?  
Peter se stoppa net, une main sur le poignet de la porte, il se retourna tel un automate vers son neveu.  
_ Ne sourit pas comme ça mon garçon, ça pourrais te jouer des tour, morveux.  
_ Oh allez combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir garder se secret, vous avez beau vous laver, vos odeurs sont imprégnées l’un sur l’autre.  
_ Nous verrons ça en temps voulu, en attendant c’est bientôt le repas de noël, il est … Peter regarda sa montre, il est 14h57, le repas est à 21h30 donc vous avez toute l’après-midi pour discuter de votre avenir, faites s’en bon usage.  
Sur ces mots Peter partit à son tour, laissant Derek seul dans le salon qui écoutait les battements réguliers et le souffle doux de Stiles qui dormait tranquillement, il décida de ne pas remonter se coucher, mais plutôt de préparer un petit encas pour la marmotte, et il va devoir réfléchir à comment parler avec Stiles.  
Une heure plus tard alors que Derek, finissait de faire quelques tractions pour passer le temps, il sentit une odeur de peur et de tristesse a l’étage, il monta sans prendre le temps d’enfilait un tee shirt et entra dans sa chambre.  
Stiles sursauta quand Derek fit irruption dans la chambre, le visage noyait de larmes, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il resta bloquer sans bouger ni parler, de peur de faire ou dire quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas, Derek s’approcha et s’assit à ses cotes sans le quitter des yeux.  
_ Stiles …  
_ Je t’aime, voilà s’était sorti, la bêtise qu’il ne devait pas faire, il l’avait fait mais il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui, Derek je t’aime depuis le premier jour où je t’ai vu dans la forêt, pourtant malgré toutes ces années à idolâtrer Lydia, je n’ai eu d’yeux que pour toi, je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais il le faut car je sais qu’après je vais devoir partir, car tu vas me chasser, et tu vas encore m’éviter, alors je préfère prendre le risque….  
Derek fondit sur ses lèvres, le baiser doux fit taire Stiles qui au lieu de le repousser par peur, accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour profiter et approfondir le baiser avant que tout ça ne finisse, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour mieux se connaitre  
Puis le baiser devint plus impérieux, plus sauvage, la langue de Derek quémanda l’ouverture de sa bouche, ce que Stiles lui offrit, Derek embrassa plus fougueusement son amour, il coucha Stiles et s’installa à ses cotes pour mieux profiter du baiser.  
Leurs corps dévirent fiévreux, Stiles caressa le torse de Derek tandis que celui-ci fit glisser ses mains sous l’élastique du caleçon Batman de Stiles et agrippa son fessier.  
Stiles se mit à gémir, son érection rencontra celle de Derek et leur corps se mirent à bruler.  
_ Attend… Derek ? Attend ! Stiles s’écarta doucement mais garda Derek dans ses bras, je veux être sûr que tu ne fais pas ça par pitié…  
_ Tais-toi idiot, je … Je suis désolé, je n’arrive pas à te dire ces mots mais sache une chose, c’est qu’un jour je te les dirais, en attendant je peux te promettre que je ferais de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux, je peux rien promettre de plus, tu me connais, je suis pas du genre expansif, mais si tu veux bien de moi, alors je te montrerai par mes actes, tous les jours mes sentiments à ton égard.  
Stiles embrassa à nouveau Derek puis s’installa au creux de ses bras.  
Derek cala Stiles contre lui et s’endormit avec lui.

OOoOOoOOOoO

_ Non de non de non, mais ce n’est pas vrai, ils sont passé ou ces deux boulets, John commença à pester, il était 21H00 et son fils n’était pas là, toute la meute était quasiment arrivée, manquer plus que Peter, Cora, Chris, Derek et Stiles.  
_ Du calme John, il est avec Derek, c’est Peter qui vient de me le dire, Melissa raccrocha son téléphone et l’embrassa sur la joue, puis reparti vers la cuisine pour mettre à réchauffer le repas que Stiles avait préparer.  
_ J’espère que ce n’est pas ce que je pense Claudia, je suis pas pret, murmura-t-il, parce que loup garou ou pas, je lui trou le cul avec ma chevrotine a balle enduit d’aconit, compagnon ou pas compagnon, John s’avança vers le chemin, il se mit à sourire devant la photo de Claudia et Stiles, mon dieu qu’il te ressemble, vous auriez fait un sacre pair de casse-cou tous les deux, tu nous manque, John caressa la photo puis partit en direction de la cuisine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors cela vous a plut, si oui, a demain pour le dernier chapitre du 24, bisous bonne journée


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel est le jour le plus beau de toute l'année, tout le monde est heureux, tous sauf deux êtres. Apres un petit accident les fantômes du passés viennent a présent pour sauver leurs futurs, mais surtout rappeler une promesse faites et un souvenir oublié. Derek va rencontrer Madame Stilinski et Stiles sera accompagné de Mme Hale, sauront elles les pousser dans la bonne direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut mes louveteaux, demain c'est Noel alors après avoir consulter mon moi intérieur, mon surmoi et moi même, nous avons décidé de vous offrir ce chapitre plus tot que prévu, car demain nous serons tous occupé.Nous y sommes, c'est la fin de cette fiction de noël, je suis très heureux et fier celle ci et encore plus heureux et fier qu'elle vous est plu jusqu'au bout, c'est quand même 24 favoris, 39 suiveurs, une trentaine de rws, 8 chapitres et un peu plus de 20 000 mots avec deux bêtas, Aurelia et Malycia, merci merci merci.
> 
> Que dire de plus, a partir de la mi janvier, je recommencerai a poster les autres fictions en cours, nous commencerons par la suite de La Meute Des Petits Chenapans avec des nouveautés et de grosses surprises, ensuite La Revanche D'un Geek, avec des explications et de l'amour (qui sait) mais surtout du sexe, et pour finir je vous posterai (vu qu'il m'a été beaucoup demandé) les chapitres de l'OS qui a fini en mini fic de Mourir D'aimer ( Chapitres + Bonus) et bien sur pour finir je vous posterai mes trois nouveaux OS deux centrés sur Claudia et Talia nommé "Nos mères ces héroïnes" et un sur Stiles / Peter / Harris nommé "Mon proviseur ce psychopathe" une sorte de presque au précédant.
> 
> En ce qui concerne L'Indifférence De L'Amour, Loup garou + Grand Amour = Gros soucis, L'enfer De L'espoir et Désillusions, Premier Amour et Compagnons ne vous inquiétez pas ils sont toujours en cours d'écriture, ils seront poster au fur et a mesure de ma vitesse d'écriture et de la qualité des corrections.
> 
> Le 31 Décembre 2015 a 23h59, je vous posterez un prologue, celui de "De L'autre Cote Du Miroir", il s'agira de savoir si il vous plait.
> 
> Voila je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années.
> 
> Pour finir rien ne m'appartient ( oui je sais, Jeff Davis n'est pas partageur) sauf l'histoire.

_ Non de non de non, mais ce n’est pas vrai, ils sont passé ou ces deux boulets, John commença à pester, il était 21H00 et son fils n’était pas là, toute la meute était quasiment arrivée, manquer plus que Peter, Cora, Chris, Derek et Stiles.  
_ Du calme John, il est avec Derek, c’est Peter qui vient de me le dire, Melissa raccrocha son téléphone et l’embrassa sur la joue, puis reparti vers la cuisine pour mettre à réchauffer le repas que Stiles avait préparer.  
_ J’espère que ce n’est pas ce que je pense Claudia, je suis pas pret, murmura-t-il, parce que loup garou ou pas, je lui trou le cul avec ma chevrotine a balle enduit d’aconit, compagnon ou pas compagnon, John s’avança vers le chemin, il se mit à sourire devant la photo de Claudia et Stiles, mon dieu qu’il te ressemble, vous auriez fait un sacre pair de casse-cou tous les deux, tu nous manque, John caressa la photo puis partit en direction de la cuisine.

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

_ Accélère ! accélère !! accélère !!! vite !! vite !!! mon père va me tuer, j’ai plus de batterie, et avant qu’il ne s’éteigne j’ai vu dix appels en absence …  
_ Si tu fini dans le fossé ou qu’on se fasse arrêter par ses subordonné le soir du réveillon de noël, à ce moment-là, il va te tuer et moi par la même occasion.  
Stiles se tourna vers Derek se pencha et l’embrassa sur la joue, Derek frissonna, tout son corps fut parcouru d’un sentiment de bien-être, rien qu’une bise sur la joue lui faisait un bien fou.  
_ Mon Sourwolf, papa ne te fera absolument rien et tu sais pourquoi, c’est simple, je t’aime et papa ne fais pas de mal aux gens que j’aime …  
_ Ouais, heureusement qu’on n’a pas encore franchit l’étape du lit, sinon là il me tue pour de vrai, c’est un père, et un père c’est protecteur envers ses enfants.  
Stiles se souvint de son « avenir possible », deux enfants adorable, deux adulescents fantastique, une Lydia épanouie, un mari …. Stiles regarda avec amour son loup et se jura d’avoir cet avenir.  
_ Stiles ? Pourquoi ton cœur bat à ce rythme effréné ? Ton odeur est étrange aussi, je sens de la fierté et …  
_ Arrête de réfléchir et roule mon Sourwolf, on a encore dix minutes avant l’heure prévu, Stiles se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder l’extérieur, la neige avait recouverte une bonne partie du paysage, la forêt semblait calme et sereine tout comme son cœur, il posa son front contre la vitre et ferma les yeux un instant, il sentit la main de Derek se posa sur sa cuisse, il fit glissé la sienne dessus et ils croisèrent leurs doigts, continuant le chemin en silence, un silence apaisant.

OoOOOOOOOoO

Ça faisait dix minutes que tout le monde était arrivé, et discuter tranquillement dans le salon, un verre de lait de poule a la main, seul le shérif se tenait devant le fenêtre donnant sur l’avant de la maison cherchant des yeux et attendant son fils arriver avec le fils de Talia, Alan arriva derrière lui et tapota son épaule.  
_ Alors vous pensez que c’est arrivé, demanda John sans se retourner, vous croyez qu’ils ont enfin accepter leur lien ? Maintenant je vais devoir leur expliquer beaucoup de choses …  
_ Se sera pas nécessaire John, Peter arrive à son tour accompagné de Melissa, nous avons gardé ce secret bien trop longtemps faisant semblant de ne pas nous connaitre, ou alors de nom ou de reputation, Peter fixa un point dehors et y perdit son regard, Derek et Stiles on vécut quelque chose d’incroyable ce soir, et c’est qui leur a permis de découvrir leur lien privilégie, leur lien de compagnon, Peter se tourna vers Alan, par contre je crois que Stiles voudra des explications pour l’absence de souvenirs de cette époque…  
_ Il était tellement triste, malheureux, Melissa posa sa main sur l’épaule du shérif qui s’affaissa aux souvenirs de son fils perdant l’appétit, puis la joie de vivre petit à petit, des cauchemars a répétitions, des crise d’angoisses permanente, des pleurs et crises de larmes à longueur de journées, mais tout ça bien sur John n’y avait pas assisté, trop pris par le travail pour exorcisé son absence le jour de la mort à Claudia, il avait fait la même erreur avec son fils.  
La mort de Claudia, celle de Talia, La départ de Laura, l’absence sur shérif, tous ces évènements avaient conduit à la destruction morale et physique de son petit garçon, John avait demandé à Allan de lui préparer une sorte de thérapie, mêlant potions d’oublies et hypnose, lui faisant oublier petit à petit Talia Hale, Laura Hale, l’évènement au poste la nuit de l’incendie, toute ces petites choses qui avaient été aussi bénéfique que destructeur a Stiles, John n’en était absolument pas fier, mais la santé mentale de son fils était en jeu, il n’avait pas eu le choix, il venait voir Peter régulièrement, avait des lettres de Laura une fois par mois, mais jamais le Shérif n’en avait parlé à Stiles.  
Alors quand Derek était revenu chercher Laura et qu’ils avaient découvert que Stiles et Scott avaient trouvé son corps enterré devant le manoir Hale, tout s’était enchainé, vite, trop vite, Derek avait fait un blocage sur certains évènements de son passé mais avait gardé certains pour y puisait sa force et sa colère et John avait fait semblant de rien savoir.  
John se tourna vers ses plus vieux amis réunis aujourd’hui pour le réveillon de noël, Melissa McCall la femme qui le rendait enfin heureux depuis la mort de sa femme, Alan Deaton un ami de longue date, bien avant l’histoire de la famille Hale, Peter Hale qui était devenu un ami proche depuis sa résurrection, certes John avait eu du mal, mais puisque Christopher Argent se portait garant pour lui, il ne voyait plus l’intérêt de se méfier, surtout que Peter Hale était un grand connaisseur en whisky, ce qui plaisait au shérif ( Stiles ne dois jamais le savoir)  
_ Si mon fils n’est pas arrivé dans les …  
_ ILS ARRIVENT ! cria Isaac en sautillant vers la porte d’entrée tout heureux de voir enfin arrivé les deux tourtereaux.  
_ Enfin ! s’impatienta Lydia, pas trop tôt.  
_ Peter dis-moi qu’ils ….  
_ Non, mais ils ont fait des câlins ça c’est sûr, Peter parti dans un fou rire voyant la tête furax du shérif.  
Derek de l’extérieur pouvait sentir la colère du shérif et fit un signe a Stiles pour qu’il s’arrête.  
_ Quoi mon lapin …  
_ …. Derek grogna au surnom, Sourwolf ! OK ! Lapin ! Mort !  
_ D’accord je deconne…  
_ Ton père est furieux et mon oncle est mort de rire, j’espère qu’il a rien dit cet abruti.  
_ Ne t’inquiète donc pas, viens on nous attend, Stiles vit Isaac sortit de la maison et son visage rayonna de bonheur.  
_ Mon louveteau ! cria Stiles en sautant dans les bras d’Isaac, je suis content de te voir, je savais que tu allais venir mais …  
_ Toujours à blablater, je suis là et je reste donc prend ton temps et va dire bonjour aux autres.  
Stiles embrassa encore une fois son louveteau et rentra dans la maison saluer tout le monde.  
Isaac se tourna vers Derek et le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.  
_ Isaac, pas que je ne t’aime pas, au contraire, mais je suis…  
_ Tais-toi un peu mon Alpha, Isaac se retira lui fit une bise sur la joue, je suis fier d’avoir deux alpha comme vous …  
_ Deux Alphas ?  
_ Fais pas l’imbécile, Stiles et toi, qui est en couple avec un alpha devient un alpha, mais faut-ils qu’ils soit compagnons et je suis sûr que c’est votre cas, alors je suis fier d’être votre beta a tous les deux.  
Isaac parti sans laisser le temps à Derek de s’exprimer, Peter sortit à son tour voyant que son neveu était dans les nuages.  
_ N’essaye pas de comprendre Derek, sache simplement que c’est le premier à dire ce qu’on pense tous, et que quand tout ceci sera officiel, vous deviendrez une meute puissante et respecté ...  
_ Et toi ?  
_ Comment ça moi !  
_ Une meute c’est une famille, et tu es de ma famille …  
_ Derek Hale, tu AS une meute à toi, il est temps pour moi de partir et de voguer vers de nouveau horizon, de nouvelles aventures, une nouvelle vie …  
_ Avec Chris ? Derek aperçu le chasseur les observer de la fenêtre du salon.  
_ Avec Chris ! s’il veut bien de moi, même si je sais que je suis irrésistible, indispensable et merveilleux mais oui, avec Chris si c’est possible.  
Peter ne s’attendais pas à ce genre de réaction, il sentit une chaleur l’entouré, fouetter le vent froid pour lui procurer un doux sentiment d’apaisement et d’amour, Derek prit son oncle dans ses bras et le remercia d’être là.  
Derek se reprit vite et rentra dans la maison, a peine le pied posé qu’il fut cloué au sol par Erica, Alison et Lydia, les trois jeunes filles le remirent debout et le kidnappèrent à l’arrière de la maison sans qu’il eut un mot à dire.  
De son coté, Stiles était aux anges entouré d’Isaac, de Jackson, de Boyd et de Scott, planifiant leur future vacance en Angleterre autorisé par le Shérif.  
Les adultes discutaient en ensemble mais le shérif n’avait qu’une idée en tête, prendre le loup grincheux entre quatre yeux et avoir une discussion ou un interrogatoire au choix suivant les grognements ou réponses évasives.  
Quand Derek revint avec les filles, il semble épuisé, déboussolé totalement ailleurs, d’ailleurs il ne fit pas attention à ces gestes et se colla au dos de Stiles l’entourant de ses bras et posa son nez dans son cou pour inspirer un bon coup et se remettre de l’interrogatoire satanique des filles sur sa relation et son avenir avec Stiles, et des menaces de morts des trois drôles de dames s’il faisait le moindre mal au jeune homme.  
_ Haleeeeeee ! Peter siffla admiratif du grognement du shérif, mais ce grognement fit sursauter Derek qui se raidit et se mit limite au garde à vous lâchant le pauvre Stiles, Derek Allan Peter Hale dans mon bureau immédiatement, siffla le Shérif.  
Derek avait l’impression de retrouver ses quinze ans et d’être en face de sa mère quand il faisait une connerie.  
Derek regarda Stiles avec un air de chien battu quand il suivit le shérif en direction de son bureau, il peut lire ses lèvres « je suis de tour cœur avec toi, je t’aime » et entra dans le bureau.  
Quand la porte se ferma, Stiles prit Scott par le bras et partit dans la cuisine.  
_ Bon je fini de préparer le repas et toi tu me dis ce qui ça dit dans le bureau.  
_ Je n’entends rien Stiles, tu crois que ton père a fait poser une porte en sorbier ?  
_ Mon dieu, Derek va se faire tuer …  
_ Non attend …. J’entends des brides … Alors … je comprends « compagnons » … « balles de chevrotine en aconit » … « heureux » … fiston ? », Scott ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la discussion et soudain il eut une révélation, attend Stiles tu sors avec Derek.  
_ Mon Scottychou tu es un peu long a la détente quand même …  
_ Je veux rien savoir Stiles, s’il te rend heureux c’est tout ce qui compte pour moi, t’es mon frère et après tous les problèmes que l’on a eu, si Derek t’apporte du bonheur …  
_ C’est le cas, souffla Stiles, je l’aime et je crois qu’il m’aime…  
_ Tu crois ?  
_ C’est difficile pour lui de le dire, alors je vais attendre qu’il en soit capable, pour le moment je veux être heureux, c’est noël alors … A TABLEEEEEE !!! Jack, Zac, Boyd, Peter ?  
A peine eu-t-il fini de les appeler que les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la cuisine, Stiles leur donna les directives à suivre, les plats à emmener sur la table, puis quand il entra dans la salle à manger suivit de ses loups portant les plats fumant, il les fit mettre sur la table.  
Chacun avait son nom d’inscrit sur la grande table, en bout de table Derek et Stiles étaient cote à cote face à eux de l’autre coté, Son père et Melissa trônaient, au côté de John sur la gauche, se trouvait dans l’ordre, Chris, Erica, Boyd, Jackson et Isaac qui revenait sur Derek, aux cotes de Stiles sur le côté gauche encore, Scott, Alison, Lydia, Allan, Cora et Peter se trouvaient pour revenir vers Melissa.  
Derek sortit du bureau du Shérif un grand sourire aux lèvres et vint se placer ou Stiles lui indiqua, John fit de même, Stiles demanda à son compagnon distraitement ce dont ils avaient parlé avec son père, Derek l’embrassa sur les lèvres et s’assit faisant bugué Stiles sur place.  
_ Stiles ? Mon grand ? John interrogea son fils du regard qui se reprit de suite.  
_ Oui bon !! Voilà, Stiles se mit debout et regarda une à une les personnes présentes et sourit, Aujourd’hui nous somme le 24 décembre 2015, je suis heureux d’accueillir ici sous mon toit, John toussota légèrement, enfin si on peut dire c’est quand mon toit, j’y suis plus souvent que toi en ce moment, John se mit à rougir à l’allusion de son fils.  
_ Ouais mais je sens que tu vas-y être de moins en moins, John regarda Derek dans les yeux.  
_ Bon passons, je suis heureux de vous avoir sous notre toit le temps du réveillon de noël, je voudrais remercier, ceux qui sont présent, et ceux qui ne le sont plus, Stiles regarda la photo de sa mère sur le cheminée derrière son père, je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis fier, fier de vous avoir dans ma vie, je sais que je suis du genre pénible hyper actif, moulins à paroles, sarcastique à souhait, mais vous avez su voir au travers de mes défauts, Stiles sentit le main de Derek glissait dans le sienne, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec un grand sourire amoureux.  
_ Au cas où personne n’aurait compris, Peter se leva, Stiles et Derek sont ensemble ET compagnons, Peter se rassit.  
_Aieee ! cria Scott alors que Alison venait de le pincer, Pourquoi ?  
_ Tu pouvais pas me le dire, il n’a pas craché le morceau avec nous, désignant Lydia et Erica.  
_ Mais je viens juste de le comprendre ma chérie.  
_ AAAAH pas de ma chérie ! bouda Alison.  
Peter murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de Peter qui involontairement arriva aux oreilles de Scott, ses yeux s’arrondir sous la surprise, mais se tut direct en voyant le regard de Chris, le genre de regard qui dis « Si tu ouvres ta bouche, je te pourchasse dans la forêt jusqu’à la fin de ta vie »  
Stiles pouffa devant ses amis le comportement de sa meute … Sa meute ? Il se tourna vers Derek pour lui poser une question sourde, Derek compris et hocha la tête, Stiles revint vers eux et continua.  
_ Je veux juste vous dire bon appétit, car j’entends d’ici le ventre d’Isaac crier famine …  
_ HEY !!  
_ Et joyeux Noel !  
_ JOYEUX NOEL !!!!

OOOOOoOOOooOoO

Après le copieux repas que leur avait préparé Stiles et John, la plupart des convives s’étaient éparpillé dans la maison, Les adultes, John, Melissa, Peter, Chris et Allan buvait un café avec une part de tarte aux pommes caramélisés.   
Erica, Lydia et Alison tentait de convaincre Cora de venir faire les soldes avec elles le surlendemain.  
Boyd, Isaac, Jackson et Scott discutait match de Lacrosse, Basket Ball et Baseball.  
Stiles finissait de préparer une assiette avec une part de gâteaux papaye/ Litchi a la mousse de poires qu’il avait préparé la veille avant de se souvenir de qui lui revenait la recette, il se tourna vers Derek qui était accoudé à la porte de la cuisine le dévorant du regard.  
_ Tiens c’est pour toi, Stiles tendis l’assiette à Derek qui le regarda surprit de ressentir le sentiment d’appréhension de Stiles, il prit une cuillère et l’enfonça dans le gâteau, quand il gouta, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, ce gout unique, ses sensations de frais et de sucres savamment mélangés, il ferma les yeux et une larme coula.  
_ Ce n’est pas bon hein ? J’en était sûr ! Stiles se tourna pour jetter le gâteau a la poubelle mais deux bras puissant l’en empêcha, il posa le gâteau sur la table, Derek tourna Stiles vers lui et l’embrassa comme si ça vie en dépendait.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Derek posa ses lèvres sur le cou de son compagnon, remonta à l’oreille et lui murmura.  
_ Je t’aime Stiles Stilinski.  
Stiles sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, il remonta la tête de Derek.  
_ Pas que je ne sois pas flatté et très heureux mais alors … Mais pourquoi, pourquoi maintenant.  
_ Ce gâteau, Derek désigna le gâteau sur la table qu’il venait de gouter, ce gâteau, où as-tu eu la recette ?  
_ Hier j’ai fait ce gâteau de tête, comme je le fais tous les ans, je me souvenais plus qui m’avait appris la recette jusqu’à ce matin, Stiles baissa la tête et murmura, C’est ta maman Derek, c’est ta maman qui m’a appris cette recette, elle disait toujours que quand tu étais malheureux ou alors pour les périodes de fêtes, elle te faisait toujours ce gâteau et même que Laura m’a dit qu’elle l’avait surnommé le « Grognon Cake ».  
_ Merci, souffla Derek.  
_ JOHN !!! Derek fait des cochonneries avec Stiles dans la cuisine, Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent ensemble avant de voir Jackson s’enfuir de la cuisine fière de sa connerie et voir John débarquer furieux.

OOoOOoOOOoO

_ Bon c’est le moment des cadeaux, Stiles venait de crier et toutes les personnes de la maison entrèrent dans le salon en cinq secondes à croire qu’ils s’étaient tous mis aux portes pour être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard, Je vais commencer par faire la distribution de mes cadeaux envers vous, j’ai économiser toute mon année pour vous offrir à chacun un cadeau, j’espère vraiment qu’ils vous plairont.  
_ Je commence par vous deux, désignant Melissa et son père, John ouvrit le premier cadeau et découvrit un cadre photo numérique, appuie sur le bouton marche, quand John le fit, des photos commencèrent a défiler, des photos de lui , de Melissa, de Claudia, de Scott et Stiles, John commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, Melissa s’approcha de Stiles est le pris dans ses bras le remerciant, Scott fit un tchek avec lui, et ça c’est aussi pour vous deux, Stiles tendis une grosse enveloppe et la donna a Melissa.  
_ Un … Un we détende au bord de la mer tout compris, John regarda son fils étonné.  
_ Disons que ça vous permettra de vous échapper de cette ville de fou un we, tous les deux, seuls.  
_ Merci, John prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra très fort, Je t’aime mon fils.  
_ Je t’aime papa, Stiles se décrocha de son père et essaya ses larmes, bon pour mon frère, mon best Scott, Stiles tendis un sac en carton d’une des plus grandes librairies du comté.  
Scott ouvrit le sac, le premier cadeau était un livre sur les origines et les coutumes des Loups Garous.  
_ Je sais que tu sais lire donc tu me feras le plaisir d’apprendre tout a par cœur, s’écria Stiles sérieux.  
_ T’inquiète Stiles je vais m’occuper de son cas, dit Chris avec un sourire presque aussi flippant que celui de Peter, Stiles comprenait comment ces deux hommes en avait réussi à se rapprocher de la sorte, mais ceci est une autre histoire.  
Quand Scott sortit son deuxième cadeau, il explosa de joie, il tenait dans ses main un tee shirt de lacrosse imprimé TRUE WEREWOLF, il sauta sur place puis alla sauter sur son best trop heureux du cadeau qu’il avait reçu.  
_ Je suis content que ça te plaise, continuons avec Alison, Stiles prit un gros paquet derrière lui et le tendis à Alison.  
_ Ne me dis pas que …  
_ Peut-être que oui, peut être que non, mais si c’est ce que tu crois, et je ne dis pas que ça l’est ou pas, mais j’ai dû demander l’autorisation de ton père pour un détail.  
Alison ouvrit son cadeau avec beaucoup de précaution et cria de surprise quand elle découvrit un arc, mais pas n’importe lequel, le dernier, le plus performant, celui avec lequel elle avait bassiner son père pour qu’il lui achète, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait refusé, mais un détail l’intrigua, elle le souleva et regarda de plus près sur le manche, un écusson y était grave, l’armoirie familial Argent était grave dans cette arc, elle regarda son père puis Stiles et vint l’embrasser et le serrait dans ses bras.  
_ Merci Stiles.  
_ De rien Artémis, Stiles se tourna vers Boyd et Erica plus que surprit de recevoir un cadeau, surtout Erica qui pensait ne jamais rien recevoir de sa part après les nombreux coups qu’elle lui avait infligé, Pour vous deux, je sais que vivre à Beacon Hills n’est pas facile, être entouré de sonar a pattes ça craint pour le moment intimes et romantique, alors je veux vous offrir ceci, Stiles tendis la même enveloppe qu’il avait offert à son père.  
Erica l’ouvrit doucement, elle en sortit un we en amoureux dans un chalet montagneux tout frais payé, elle regarda Stiles les yeux grands ouvert de surprise, Boyd lui se plaça devant lui et tendis la main que Stiles accepta, Erica elle, s’approcha et l’embrassa sur la joue en le remerciant.  
_ Bon maintenant à mes deux louveteaux, pour qui au début de notre aventure, ne pensait que jamais nous deviendrions des amis …  
_ Une Famille, Jackson et Isaac avaient parlé d’une seule et même voix, leur regard se croisa, Isaac détourna la tête gène et tout rouge, tandis que Jackson n’avait à aucun moment détourné la tête, il se gêna pas pour fixer boucles d’or et détaillé chaque partie de son corps visible.  
_ Hum hum, Stiles tendis un long cadeau à Jackson et un sac cadeau à Isaac, Jackson j’ai eu du mal mais j’ai réussi, Isaac je sais que tu as perdu la tienne et j’espère que celle-ci te plaira.  
Jackson ouvrit son cadeau et se retrouva avec une rackette de lacrosse signé et dédicacé par son joueur favori, Colin Doyle des Toronto Rock, il regarda Stiles avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, il tourna et retourna la raquette et sauta sur Stiles.  
_ Merci … Merci …  
Jackson se stoppa net en sentant quelqu’un pleurer, en particulier Isaac pleurer, ils se relevèrent tous les deux, observant le jeune bouclé se rapprocher de Stiles, il tenait dans la main son cadeau, une écharpe beige en cachemire portant ses initiales brodées.  
_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c’est le plus beau cadeau que l’on m’est jamais fait, Isaac s’engouffra dans les bras de son deuxième Alpha qui l’embrassa sur la tempe et le berça un peu.  
Quand ce fut fini, Stiles continua, il avait bien vu que Jackson pouvait prendre le relais et surtout serait content de prendre le relais.  
_ Bon les deux prochains, Deaton et Lydia, Stiles tendis a Deaton un panier en osier empaqueter, et à Lydia une petite boite rouge.  
Deaton ouvrit le panier et découvrit un vieux grimoire sur l’ancienne magie accompagné de plantes et racines rare.  
_ Comment as-tu trouvé tout ceci …  
_ Je suis votre apprenti oui ou non ?  
_ Oui mais …  
_ Disons pour faire simple que j’ai réussi à traduire certains textes et certaines localisations de plantes exotique et médicale, voilà pour le reste je vous direz tout à la prochaine séance, quand il se tourna vers Lydia, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, tenant dans ses mains un flacon de parfum, un parfum rare et n’existant plus et qui a une valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, le parfum que portait sa grand-mère, je ne savais pas quoi t’offrir Lydia, tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux, alors j’ai posé la question à ta mère, elle m’a parlait de ce parfum mais il n’est plus dans le commerce alors j’ai trouvé les essences sur internet et j’ai réussi a synthétiser le parfum d’origine, j’ai dû le faire sentir à ta mère et elle approuvé, je lui en ai offert un aussi …  
_ Imbécile ! Lydia prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serra très fort, imbécile, merci.  
_ De rien ma princesse, Lydia sortit de la pièce suivit d’Alison, Erica, quand Cora s’apprêtait à les suivre elle fut interrompue par Stiles.  
_ Cora ? Derek ? voici les vôtres, Stiles tendis un paquet à Cora et un sac à Derek.  
Cora ouvrit le sien et découvrit un album photo, quand elle le feuilleta elle s’aperçut qu’il comprenait ce qu’il restait des photos de la famille Hale en plus celle de la nouvelle meute.  
_ J’ai demandé à Peter la permission pour les photos, car je sais que tu vas retourner au Mexique alors je voulais que tu es une part de nous avec toi, ainsi qu’une partie de ton enfance avec ces photos, les mains de Cora tremblait, ce jeune Stilinski le faisait pleurer deux fois en une journée, elle sortit en courant, remerciant au passage Stiles.  
Derek ouvrit le sac et en sortit un nouveau blouson en cuir, il regarda Stiles dans l’incompréhension.  
_ Tu n’as plus ta veste en cuir à cause de moi, il est normal que ce soit moi qui t’en offre une nouvelle et puis j’aime ton coté Bad boy grincheux, regarde à l’intérieur dans la poche droite, Derek s’exécuta et en sortit une photo de la famille Hale que Stiles a réussi à restaurer, cette photo je la trouvait très belle, alors j’ai demandé à Danny de la restaurer grâce au nouveau logiciel de traitement de photo, on a réussi à lui rendre son éclat.  
La photo représentait la famille Hale au grand complet, Derek ne savait pas comment réagir, beaucoup d’émotions le traversaient, ses yeux commencèrent à s’humidifier, il jeta un regard à John qui soupira.  
_ Vas-y de toute façon il faut que j’habitue à vos échanges salivaires…  
_ PAPA ! s’offusqua Stiles  
Toutes les personnes présentes pouffèrent à la blague de John, Derek s’approcha de Derek et l’embrassa amoureusement, faisant rougir beaucoup de loup qui sentaient le désir venant des deux jeunes hommes.  
_ Pas trop quand même, Stiles n’est pas encore majeur et je suis Shérif.  
Stiles se décrocha de Derek, s’étouffant suite à la dernière phrase de son père.  
_ Bon pour finir, voici les cadeaux de Peter et Chris, Stiles tendis un petit paquet à Peter et une mallette à Chris, précisant qu’il vaudrais mieux l’ouvrir plus tard, Stiles vérifia qu’Alison ne soit pas présente et fit un clin d’œil à Chris.  
_ Tu m’intrigue Stilinski, fit Peter curieux, il ouvrit au minimum la mallette que Chris lui tendit et la referma immédiatement, les deux hommes lancèrent un regard gèné au jeune homme, non mais es-tu sérieux jeune Stilisnki.  
_ Qu’y a-t-il dans cette valise, rien d’illégal j’espère, fit John en s’emparant de la valise au plus grand désarroi de Chris qui se cacha derrière ses amis, John l’ouvrit et la referme immédiatement.  
_ Stiles Genim Stilinski, ou as-tu acheter … John vit son fils se décomposer au son de son véritable prénom, personne ne l’avait utilisé depuis la mort de Claudia.  
A cette époque, Stiles avait revendiquer que Genim était mort avec Claudia, et qu’à partir de ce jour il s’appelait Stiles.  
_ Désole mon garçon …  
_ Ce n’est rien papa, c’est mon prénom après tout, celui que maman a choisi, alors pas de soucis, Stiles fit un sourire sincère a son père.  
_ Mais tu veux bien …  
_ Papa tu as reçut quoi de Stiles, Alison venait de rentre dans la pièce suivit par ces trois amies, John referma la mallette contenant des menottes d’acier accompagnés par divers accessoires sexuels et huiles de massage aphrodisiaque.  
_ Des bottes en cuir et un nouveau tazer plus perfectionner, Chris jeta un regard à John et a Stiles puis se tourna vers Peter avec un regard qui voulait dire « tu vas souffrir avec cette mallette ».  
_ Cool tu me montres tes bottes.  
_ Oui ma chérie, mais à la maison, il jeta un regard noir a Stiles qui voulait dire « je vais te tuer, car maintenant je dois trouver des bottes en cuir et un tazer pour que mon histoire soit crédible »  
_ Tu ouvres pas ton cadeau Peter, Alison était étonné qu’il ne l’est pas ouvert dès qu’il l’avait reçu.  
_ Si mademoiselle j’allais le faire mais ton père m’a inter….  
_ Tais-toi et ouvre ton cadeau ou tu morfler sale loup de mon cul …  
Peter regarda Chris qui compris la tournure débridée qu’avait compris son compagnon.  
_ Pervers, murmura Chris  
_ A ton service, souffla Peter, il ouvrit le petit écrin et trouva quelque chose qu’il n’avait pensé ne jamais retrouvé, une chevalière aux symbole de la famille Hale, celle que Talia lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans, celle qu’il avait perdu lors de l’incendie, il se tourna vers Stiles, où ? Comment ?  
_ Disons que j’aime bien fouiller le manoir, et quand on a commencé à le réparer, je l’ai trouvé et comme je ne savais pas à qui elle était, j’ai demandé à un bijoutier de la nettoyer, ensuite quand j’ai vu à qui elle appartenait, j’ai demandé à ce qu’il la restaure, joyeux noël Peter, déclara Stiles avec un petit sourire heureux.  
_ Merci Stiles Stilinski, c’est le deuxième plus beau cadeau que tu es pu me faire ce soir, il se tourna vers Chris et lui fit un clin d’œil discret, il s’avança vers Stiles et lui embrassa le front, Merci vraiment.  
_ Bon je suis content que vos cadeaux vous plaisent maintenant ….  
DING DONG DING DONG  
La sonnerie de l’entrée retentit, Stiles regarda sa montre et courut dans l’entrée.  
_ ENFIN, j’ai cru que vous n’arriveriez jamais.  
_ On a dû manger avec ma famille Stiles, mais on est là ! fit une voix que reconnu de suite Jackson.  
_ En tout cas merci de nous avoir invité pour le dessert, fit une seconde voix que Lydia reconnut.  
_ DANNY !!! Cria Jackson en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami  
_ Ethan, fit Lydia en le saluant.  
Jackson lâcha Danny et salua Ethan puis retourna dans le salon, Danny tendis deux paquets a Stiles qui le remercia.  
_ Ce n’est pas moi mon petit Stiles, ils étaient devant la porte, il y a le nom d’un certain Genim, un autre au nom de Derek et une enveloppe au nom de Peter.  
Les trois hommes furent étonnés de la situations, Stiles invita ses deux nouveaux invités à s’installé dans le salon, il leur proposa un morceau de dessert qu’ils refusèrent par manque de place dans leur estomac, alors Stiles leur promit de leur en donner quand ils partiraient.  
_ Bon alors vous ouvrez vos cadeaux ça m’intrigue, fit John.  
Peter ouvrit l’enveloppe et sortit une petite carte avec quelques mots, il se leva et sortit sans un mot, Cora avait vu pour la première fois son oncle pleurait.  
Stiles ouvrit le sien et découvre un cadre photo mais pas avec n’importe quelle photo, une vieille photo qui avait gardé sa fraicheur malgré les années passées, il posa le cadre sur son cœur puis se leva et la posa sur la cheminée.   
Tout le monde put voir que sur cette photo se trouvait, Claudia Stilinski avec un petit garçon sur ses genoux entourés de Talia Hale sur le cotés gauche et Laura Hale adolescente sur le côté droit.  
_ Cette photo a été pris deux semaines avant la mort de maman, on était dans le parc a cote de l’hôpital et Talia avait trouvé l’idée sympa de faire une photo tous ensemble, Stiles s’assit et se colla à Derek qui le prit dans ses bras.  
_ Attend tu connaissais Talia Hale, Scott avait mis son cerveau en route.  
_ Je t’expliquerai plus tard si tu le veux bien.  
_ OK frangin  
_ Mais ça n’explique pas comment ce cadre c’est retrouvé devant la porte …  
_ Je crois savoir, Stiles avait interrompu Scott dans sa lancé aux explications et se tourna vers Derek qui avait toujours l’écrin que lui avait donné Danny.  
_ Tu l’ouvre pas ?  
_ Si mais je sais ce que c’est !   
Stiles parut étonné.  
_ Pour toi cette photo a une valeur inestimable, pour moi ce qui se trouve dans cette écrin a une valeur sentimentale et personnelle, Derek regarda John dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde puis se leva sans le quitter du regard, pour les loups qui trouvent leurs compagnes ou compagnons, c’est un honneur, une joie sans pareille, c’est un cadeau de la vie elle-même, ma mère m’avait fait une promesse un jour et je lui en ai fait une à mon tour, elle m’as fait promettre que le jour où je rencontrer mon âme sœur mon compagnon, je devais lui offrir ma vie, pas au sens mourir, mais au sens où je devrais le protéger quoi qu’il arrive, que je me battrais pour son honneur, pour notre famille, Derek regarda sa meute et les gens présent …  
John était fasciné par ce jeune homme qui se présentait devant lui pour faire une demande aussi officiel, Talia et Claudia lui avait expliquer.  
_ … mais aussi que je devrais lui apporter amour, sagesse et tout ce dont il ou elle aurait besoin dans la vie, alors aujourd’hui même si cela ne se fera pas avant un ou deux ans, j’aimerai officialiser les choses une bonne fois pour toute pour que personne ne puisse venir nous l’enlever …  
Derek se retourna vers John puis attendit en silence, Stiles ne comprenait absolument rien, il était largué, alors que tout le monde savait ce qu’il allait se passait, Peter revint dans le salon posa sa main sur l’épaule du jeune homme qui souleva la tête pour le sourire heureux de tonton zombie, puis s’avançant vers Chris, il lui montra le petit mot qu’il avait reçu « je le savais », il s’agissait de l’écriture de Talia, a l’époque elle se douté que Peter craquait sur Chris et inversement, elle lui avait dit qu’un jour tout s’arrangerait, alors que tout le monde était focaliser sur Derek, Peter se pencha et embrassa Chris amoureusement, puis ce dernier lui chuchota.  
_ Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle le savait que ça va te dispenser des menottes, Chris reçu un sourire digne des plus beau films d’amour.  
_ Je n’en doute pas une seconde, et surtout qui a dit que je voulais être dispenser, pour une fois je te laisserais prendre le dessus.  
John sentit les larmes montaient, il fit un signe discret à Derek qui se retourna vers Stiles et s’agenouilla devant lui tendant les mains avec le petit écrin au bout des doigts, il l’ouvrit et Stiles cria de stupeur.  
_ Stiles Genim Stilinski, petit renard argenté, veux-tu bien me faire l’honneur de devenir dans les temps à venir, mon époux, mon double, ma moitié, mon âme sœur a jamais.  
Tout le monde retenait son souffle et quand Stiles souffla se petit « oui », les hurlements de joies explosèrent dans la maison, et les félicitations fusèrent.

OOoOOoOOOoO

_ Alors on n’est pas les meilleures mamans du monde.  
_ De l’univers tu veux dire.  
Claudia et Talia, installé sur le toit de la maison en face, observaient la joie et le bonheur qui découlait de leur progéniture.  
_ Ca me fais un petit pincement au cœur quand même, fit Talia  
_ Moi aussi j’aurais aimé y assisté à ce mariage …  
_ Mais qui a dit qu’on ne viendrait pas y assister, s’offusqua Talia   
Claudia leva le doigt vers le ciel.  
_ Manquerais plus qu’il m’en empêche, on voit bien qu’il n’a jamais vu une mère Louve Alpha en colère lui, tiens !!  
Claudia explosa de rire devant la force de détermination et l’humour de son amie.  
_ Allez on doit y aller c’est l’heure, Claudia se leva et tendis la main vers Talia qui la prit et l’aida à se lever.  
Elles tournèrent la tête une dernière fois et virent leurs deux enfants heureux, qu’est ce qu’elles pouvaient souhaiter de mieux, rien.  
Talia se tourne vers le lecteur.  
_ Ben si bande d’idiots, des petits enfants bien sûr.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOYEUX NOEL 2015 A TOUTES ET A TOUS


End file.
